


I have You, that's enough for Me

by Player1isgreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A relatively simple age AU, Additional tags in the description, Canon Divergent, Gen, Kingdom Hearts logic still applies...I guess, Other, There's going to be so much fluff it'll be terrifying, more characters in later chapters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: In the endless twilight, two lights shone brighter than the stars in the sky, destined for the future to come.





	1. Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...Let me try to make this simple.
> 
> 1-Sora, Ven, and Vanitas are the same age (BBS, KH 1, etc.) ie from newborn to beyond.
> 
> 2-Roxas, Xion, and Naminé would be four y/o to make it easier for me.
> 
> 3-KH logic still applies (as previously mentioned) with a few changes along the way.
> 
> 4-Union Cross story-lines are mentioned, but not fully exploited.
> 
> 5-In par with #3, there will be a slight reincarnation theme going around to tie the loose ends.
> 
> 6-Believe me, it'll be a bit reckless...so bear with me on this one.

* * *

 

There were the shuffling of feet.  
The scribbling of pens upon paper.  
The soft muttering of the staff.

The nurses' encouragements.  
The doctor's gentle hand.

The man.  
The woman.  
The cries.

 

The stress was more than enough, even as the fluorescent lights blocked out the stars twinkling outside the window.

Hospitals as secluded as the one on the island rarely gain a fair number of patients, everyone being as bright and cheerful as the sun itself.

  
"Please...I found him on the island." A fisherman burst through the doors, his labor-worn, weathered hands cradling _something_ in a white cloth.

That something...was a child.  
The piercing lights and ivory walls almost engulfed the milky white complexion, the wisps of gold peeking out in vain.

"...We'll take it from here, sir. Thank you."  
In those warm professional hands, something changed, and the gentlest shades of blue began to show.

 

It let out a warble, tiny and weak, not holding back a gasp from either occupant.  
Thank the Light...he's still alive.

 

* * *

   
Mother and father...  
In all their years of marriage, they never expected this time would come.

Even so, there was no such thing as a time for rest, as the present night dealt with them both. Soon enough, there would be very little time to rest for a  _very_ long time.

Even so, against the odds, the recovery was quick, more so the rush of parental instinct as they found their ways to the nursery to meet their little bundle of joy.

 

There he was, swaddled in the traditional blue among the row of empty cradles with vacant name tags, sleeping so soundly as to contrast the nearly fleeting night his parents unfortunately endured.

There he was...their son.

  
"Excuse me, nurse..." Hidori calmly asked the waiting mistress, trying to all but ignore the anxiety in her eyes; "Who's baby is that?"

Right beside their own child was another, wrapped up in the same blanket and cap, but the contrasting, minute aspects had his own spine shiver as well. He was nameless, not a single hint of identification to be seen, completely motionless beside the restless squirms of their newborn.

  
It was truly unsettling...was h-

"Someone found him on the children's island last night. He was only dehydrated, but it was a miracle that someone even noticed..."  
"...Who would do such a thing?"  
"As much as I should say, no one knows...But this is nothing we can fix, right?"

 

He already knew for a fact as he silently nodded in agreement, as such a small community would never abandon a challenge like this.  
"Yes, it's a miracle indeed..."


	2. Responsibility

Being the budding adults they came to be, a simple checkup in the doctor's office would surely be enough to reduce the stress of early parenthood.

"I'm sure you're giving Sora plenty of nutrients?" He casually asked, glasses gleaming past the boy's eyes staring around whimsically; "It came off as more of a surprise to see your son born so small, but I assure you I can help you with anything on your mind...Except in the middle of the night, you know how that goes, right?"

"Don't worry Doctor, he's been as sweet as he can be." Kaiya cooed to Sora, playing with his chubby digits, trying to keep new maternal instincts under check to the noises outside the door. 

 

Anybody would recognize the cries, echoing past the vacant halls, the adult trying everything in vain to soothe them with soft whispers and the patter of feet. They could clearly hear it getting louder and more shrill with every passing second, getting closer and closer like the siren of a police car speeding down the road.

Only then, the strangest thing happened...

 

It stopped, right outside the office they resided in to be exact, only leaving dead silence. And Hidori being closest to the wall detected the faintest sigh pass through like the entire world was lifted from their shoulders.

"You can come in, Miss Carol." The silence, however, was quickly spent as a slim-bodied nurse entered the room, shock and awe were almost engulfed from the shadows in her eyes as she cradled another youth in her arms. 

 

"Did Ventus tire himself out again?"

"...Honestly, that's not the case." A tiny smile escaped her lips as she sat in the extra seat beside Kaiya, softly rocking the blonde that surprisingly gurgled in delight.

But it was Hidori to ask the question again, "Ventus? Is that his name?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "it took a while, but we found a name on this." She rustled the down-white blanket wrapping him, peaking up carefully-made stitching that he would only describe as...foreign.

 

"Is that really how you spell it? It looks a bit strange to me."

"That's what everyone else is saying, but Ventus had no way of quitting...if it wasn't the cold, I'm sure his temper would do the same damage."

That, however, puzzled everyone.

 

"Then...how do you explain _now_?" Hidori referred to the "troublemaker" in hand, ocean-blue eyes twinkling in delight and minuscule fingers trying, and failing, to reach to the other child present; "He looks pretty happy to me."

 

"This is what I was trying to figure out. He's healthy, I can assure you that, but his behavior seems... _strange._ I know it would be pretty crazy to say..." She stopped, taking a reassuring breath in; "But I can tell you this...Ventus seems to be attached to your son."

There was a piercing silence, even making the doctor in hand to scratch his head in complication.

"Could it just be an unusual case of imprinting? An attachment with another child after being abandoned?"

"That could be it, but as far as I know, he would _never stop..._ it's driving everyone crazy."

 

* * *

 

So, in an unfortunate turn of events, Sora got a "brother". With foster care set in effect, the hospital and neighborhood itself backing them up by donations and such, everything seemed to be in order.

Two cribs, two sets of food, necessities, anything big and small they would ever need.

 

Sora and Ventus.

The sky and the wind.

In a strange way, they seemed to work.

 

Despite the hospital staff's warnings to pass the torture to another unwilling couple, it was like a missing piece of the puzzle was back in its rightful place.

There were no nightly interruptions, very little temper tantrums, just two infants enjoying the world around them without a care in the world.

 

In Hidori's and Kaiya's eyes, they began to see them as brothers, and as they giggled and played with the array of mismatched toys on the floor, they would soon grow up to see the same. 


	3. Inseperable

"Venny~?" He softly tussled the boy's shoulder, "Venny, wake up..."

_"...Sora...what time is it?"_ The blonde lazily drawled, eyes half-lidded from the piercing sunlight through the window.

"It's _morning_ , silly! Mom made omelets, and Dad's gonna take us to the island! So let's go, we don't have all day!"

 

 Surely enough, as the drowsiness began to fade, a chuckle escaped as Sora desperately pulled at his arm.

_"...Didn't we play there yesterday?"_

"I know~, but we're gonna play all day!" 

_"Fine..."_ Ventus finally sat up, his bedhead sticking out in disorderly spikes like his brother's, but he already knew that wouldn't last long.

Even if they were the same age, Venny prided himself to look a  _bit_ older than Sora, and the single golden spike always seems to do the trick. With the brunette impatiently bouncing on his soles, he waited just long enough for Ventus to get dressed in a simple t-shirt and black shorts.

 

_"Alright, let's get breakfast."_

"Yay!" 

 

* * *

 

Even with the crashing waves, the breeze, and the squawking seagulls, the island was pretty quiet without the other kids to play with. Sora had already told him on the boat that Riku was too busy to play with them, so it was just their footprints trailing the shore as they looked for something to do.

 

"Wanna make sand castles?"  

_"Maybe...what about swimming?"_  

"We can't get our clothes wet, Mom's gonna get really mad." 

_"Mmhm...I know."_

 

He could only play along to Sora's little remarks, that always made him spill something important. That was the fun part of being the "big brother", well...one of many parts. 

_"How about playing knights?"_  

 

And just like that, like a magic spell, the boredom disappeared in Sora's eyes.

"You know it! Come on, I'll race ya to a sword!" 

_"You're on!"_

The sand was kicked up, and there were off into the trees, off to find there "swords" as the day passed carelessly by.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, you got me!" Sora dramatically yelped, sending a ring of sand into the air, the branch fallen from his grasp.

_"Not yet!"_ Ventus whined,  _"Come on, one more game."_  

"Nope, Sir Arthur, I'm finished. But the kingdom is yours, so that's good." With a slight grin barely noticed, he shakily lifted his arm, pointing towards the sky; "But this isn't the last you'll hear from the Donkey Man!"

 

That was enough to make Ven laugh.

_"That's not his name!"_  

"But that's how _I_ say it." Making a similar grin, he then turned his gaze to the rippling tide; "You think Dad should be here by now?"

 

_"Maybe...but how about a quick race to shake the sand off?"_  

"I guess...b-"

 

**"-Hey you!"**

An unknown voice broke through the atmosphere, echoing from the wooden bridge as they stepped out of the shadows. They looked to be about Sora's height, and wore all black; from the similar set of shorts, a short-sleeve tee, and strangely enough...a black helmet as well.

 

_"I haven't seen anyone like that..."_ He cautiously whispered,  _"Who are you supposed to be?"_

**"You know exactly who, you frickin' idiot!"** Still, with no explanation whatsoever, he pointed his own stick towards Ventus;  **"You have to fight me! Let's forge the χ-Blade, right here!"**

_"... Key-Blade? Did I hear that right?" _

 

It was confusing for the both of them, sure, but it quickly turned to glee by the brunette. 

"-It's the Black Knight! This is so cool!" 

**"It's not _cool_ , it's serious! Fight me Ventus, we have to!"** 

 

_Now, this is weird..._ The blonde thought to himself,  _How does he know my name? Did he overhear us playing earlier?_  

However, with not an extra second of clarity, the mysterious kid charged, swinging his weapon down with almost practiced speed.  _"Hey- That's not fair!"_  

**"It's not supposed to!"** He curtly replied, and the barrage refused to cease;  **"Just give up and forge the χ-Blade!"**  

 

Even with all of the chaos, Sora was torn on what to do. He knew he needed to help, but at the same time, he could only watch by...This was amazing!

But even the excitement began to fade as his brother was lagging behind, trying to dodge the Knight's opposing swings.

 

Finally, he took up the courage and held his sword high.

"I'll save you, Arthur!" He cried out, charging into the fray to save the new King. 

 

It's time to be the hero this time!

The courageous Donkey Man! 

 

And as he brought the blade down, it bounced off the Black Knight uselessly, but not his focus as he surely flinched. With that made, Arthur leaped back, preparing for a valiant charge.

 

_Crack!_  

The sword flew through the air, crashing to the ground as the Knight pitted the two to the corner, Sora already guessing he had the most devilish grin under that helmet. 

 

**"Looks like I win, Ventus."**

"-Vanitas?"

 

His helmet tilted up in recognition, lowering the stick as he turned to the source.

Then...there was someone else.

 

**"Master!"**  A grizzled old man appeared pretty much out of nowhere, peering down on Vanitas as he bounced around in glee;  **"Did ya see me? I beat him, I'm strong enough!"**  

"Of course..." The man complied, his gravelly voice bringing a chill down the brothers' spines, "But who says it was right to go off on your own?" 

 

Even from the short distance, they could hear the boy get flabbergasted.

**"Bu-...That's fricking stupid! You _saw_ me beat him, all by myself! We should have the χ-Blade!"** 

"What you need is patience..." Those golden eyes narrowed, clearly acting threatening. For a second there, Ventus began seeing the man as a creepy old goblin. 

Or maybe a wizard...

 

"-Venny, Dad's here!" The childish delusions vanished as Sora pulled at his shoulders, gesturing towards the docking boat.

_"I think we should keep this a secret."_

"Huh? What do ya mean?"

He already knew, just for a very strange reason, that Vanitas and the "Master" were already gone.

 

_"Where do you think they came from? Not from the island, that's for sure..."_

"Oh, right..."

 

With the excitement already winding down, it did strike the two of them odd.

They were the only one on the  _kid's island_ , that was one thing to prove...

Then where  _did_ they come from?

 

* * *

 

The discomfort was quickly whisked away as soon as they got home. Streamers and poppers greeted them at the door, and everyone laughed and cheered at their surprise.  

It's not like they would forget such an important night, not even Sora who anxiously waited by. 

 

It was their birthday, the night they now turned four. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Ven being more book-smart between the two, they play knights as some of the characters they read in the library.
> 
> And I'm sure you figured it out by now, but Vanitas is wearing a motorcycle helmet.  
> In his own opinion, he just wants to look cool.


	4. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning, there's going to be some scenario transitions.  
> There you go.  
> Have fun.

* * *

"Hey Venny, what's that?" Sora cautiously peered over his shoulder, taking in the crude lines and shapes the colored pencils made.

_"Come on, do you have to look now? I'm almost done."_

 

"You can't blame me, I'm just really curious..." Retreating to another part of their room, he took to skimming a book lying around; "Can you at least give me a hint?"

_"Nope."_

 

There was only a grumble, then there was silence, trying to take the time off with the summer sounds outside. But just when Sora was about to doze off from the strenuous task of reading, Ventus huffed proudly to himself. 

 

_"Alright, now you can look."_  

"Finally!" 

He eagerly scooted over to his side, soaking up all of the details drawn within, and it quickly reminded him of a picture book.

 

* * *

 

**"Master, look!"** He gained the man's attention past the howling winds, overlooking the cavernous valley of swords. The Master only past a glance, scrutinizing his pupil's creation with an unseen curiosity. 

Of course, it was Vanitas' work, but the result in mind was more...intriguing. 

 

**"Do you like it?"** He was oblivious of the gears turning in the man's head, to see what was crudely drawn on the salvaged materials. 

In this case, it was more of a _who_ situation.

 

"Pathetic." Betrayal shook in those similar eyes as the paper was crumpled up and tossed aside, letting the ceaseless winds carry it along; "You have no time for this child's play."

Vanitas only watch intently by, though it was clearly not to him.

 

"Leave me be, boy. I have much to decide on."

 

* * *

 

_"I've been having these really weird dreams about this place."_  

"Really? Like what?" 

 

_"I don't know..."_ Ventus only sighed;  _"It's not entirely bad, it just...feels as I should know."_ 

It was confusing at best, but that wasn't going to sour Sora's mood anytime soon. 

"Come on, you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone! No one, not at all!" 

 

_"Are you sure?"_ A slight pout was playing on his lips,  _"Do you really promise?"_ 

"Would I ever kid ya? We're brothers, we can't break a promise, not until the end of time!" 

 

He thought on it for a second...and a smile made its place.

_"Ok...I'll tell you."_

 

* * *

 

Even past the barren wasteland, there was nothing stopping Vanitas now, even now as he grumbled bitterly at his previously ruined drawing. 

**"I worked so hard on that...stupid Master..."**  

But that didn't matter now, what did matter was making the replacement better than ever before.

Thankfully, as he continued to draw, the irritation melted away as a couple of cat-like creatures curiously peered at it.  **"This will be better, I know it."**  

 

* * *

 

"And _everyone_ gets to be a hero?" 

_"Yeah. They get to travel anywhere they go and save any princesses they find."_  

"Just like in the stories, that's so cool!" And if it's like the stories, Sora thought gleefully, maybe they get to fight a dragon and find some treasure and gold! 

Nevertheless, he listened on as the tale was weaved, one about a town filled with knights and wizards, about talking cats and monsters that slithered about in the shadows.

 

* * *

 

"Mom, Mom! Venny's a magician! Venny's a magician!" Ven didn't expect their usual day of play would end off like this, especially as his brother was ecstatically dragging him into the kitchen.

"What's all this about?"  
"Come on, Venny! Do it again, do it again!"

In all honesty, he didn't know how he did it. He just had a very strange feeling in his chest, something similar to the dreams he drew out, then it just...appeared.

 

Just hold his hand out, grasping the wooden sword their Dad made for them, and-  
"See? He's a magic knight!"  
Oh...there it was again.

The tiny metal sword fit his hand almost perfectly, even if it was shaped in a weird way when it's supposed to be a sword of some kind.

He knows he never has seen something like this before, but it still felt familiar...

 

~~

 

_"Come on Sora, you gotta catch up!"_ Ventus shouted to his brother, already winded while trying to reach the inlet bridge. The sun had just started to set, giving Ventus, Riku, and Sora just enough time to view it from the paopu tree, one of the greatest places to see the spectacle.

 

"I'm trying, you're so fast!" Sora merely huffed, bursting into a sprint to close the distance.  
It could be true, he thought to himself, maybe it could be about the sword he got the day before. He just feels so energetic because of it...

Even so, as their feet pattered on the bridge, the only thing he wants for now is to enjoy the time with his friends.

That was when he noticed someone else, towering over them all. While both his brother and their friend watched the sunset dip below the water, he glanced back, seeing the man watch the scene as well.

Someone new...how long has it been since the last time?  
"-Ahoy!" His brother suddenly called besides him, almost making him jump in surprise as their Dad's boat was in the dock; "Come on, I'll race ya!"  
_"You're on!"_ Nevertheless, the three of them took off, racing along the shore with their footprints acting as markers of their previous chase.

 

He was quick to notice Sora far in the lead, stopping halfway from the destination in mind to stare at the shoreline.  
There right in front of him was that man again, silently watching the waves.

_"Sora, that's a giant!"_ Ventus made way to his brother, tugging him playfully by the arm; _"He's gonna eat you if you're not careful."_  
"Right! The last one to the boat is giant food!"

Even if the man didn't look that scary as the giants in the stories, he just wanted to make sure his brother was safe...However, seeing Riku standing next to the supposed monster was something to be annoyed about.

 

While their friend was a year older than both of them, he was smart and level-headed, taking the boys' fascination for fantasies as somewhat goofy.  
It bothered Ventus to an extent, but it was nice having someone who was just as smart as him. And here he was, now talking to a complete stranger with the confidence he wanted at this very moment.

 

If he had the chance, he wanted to know who he was...there was something strange he can feel about him...

"I wonder what Riku's doing..." His brother's words failed to reach his ears as he saw the most baffling sight.  
There, right in front of Riku, the man summoned a giant sword out of thin air, glowing bronze in the sunset's light.

 

~~

 

The next day passed with no conflict, letting the three of them run about the play island on their own like nothing ever happened.  
But in his mind, everything exceptionally amazing happened, almost like it was his own quest he was meant to fulfill.

They just made it past the bridge as always, making way to the islet where their favorite spot was when he heard footsteps above them.  
Yet again, there was someone new, a woman this time.

Everything on her was a gentle blue like the ocean, from her clothes, hair, and even that shiny plate of metal on her shoulder like the man before.

 

She didn't take the time to stand around, however, as she suddenly leaped off the bridge, landing gracefully before us as Sora jumped in slight surprise.

"Hello there," She said, her smile gentle and sweet, "what are your names?"  
"I'm Sora!" He cheerfully answered, holding his brother close as well; "And this is my brother Venny, but he goes by Ventus too."

She only smiled, then turning her gaze to their friend. 

 

"And what about you?"

"It's Riku."

 

She smiled once again, seemingly satisfied, while relaying a series of simple but complicated questions. Like how much they care about each other as friends and protecting each other if they get lost in a dark path...or something like that...but Ven only absorbed half of the information needed. 

He just felt the need to talk to her alone, just for something...personal. 

 

~ 

 

_"Excuse me...I want to ask you something."_ Finally, he got his chance at the bent tree, keeping a note of Sora and Riku playing next to the docks.

"What is it, Ventus?"

_"Well...This might sound weird..."_ He briefly fidgeted,  _"Do you have one of those magic swords, like Excalibur or something?"_

Still, even with such a question, the woman only giggled lightly.

 

"Now where did you get that idea?"

_"Someone else came to the island before, and he had this really big sword and armor like you! And if you have a sword like that too, then I'm destined to be a knight!"_

The gleeful atmosphere died down surprisingly fast, letting her expression change to a slight shock.

 

"Terra was here?"

_"Oh~, so that was his name...That sounds so cool!"_

He was easily at awe, letting her loosen up a bit. 

 

"I could sense great power within you, but if what you have is true, then..." She pouted lightly, trying to put it into words; "Would it be fine if we visit again, just in case?" 

_"Sure...How about a week?"_

 

She smiled once more, but Ven could clearly see the sadness in her eyes.

"Of course...Take as much time as you need."

 


	5. Choices

In all honesty, he should've seen it happen before. With those two knights visiting Riku, Venny, and him, he should've seen how much quieter his brother started to be.

 

Within their short but worthwhile years together, he knew the only thing that came to his silence.

"...What are you doing?" Even if the stars shone out of the window, his voice still came off as a squeak, as if he already knew what he was seeing.

Even if their dad's old suitcase was laying on the floor, different belongings cluttered inside, he saw the sadness twinkling in the moonlight.

 

_"I'm going with Terra and Aqua."_ There was no denying it,  _"I want to find out more about Keyblades and be my own hero."_

Even if the familiar sounds of the crickets and waves were just outside the window, he couldn't quite hear them.  
  
After all this time, he would've just left this very night. And knowing how heavy of a sleeper Sora was, he wouldn't even know...all until it was too late.

 

"But-...Venny..." There was so much more he wanted to say, just anything on his mind to keep his brother around for a second longer.

 

He's going to miss school, miss his friends.

He's going to miss the island.

Their parents.

The sand.

The water.

The paopu.

He's going to miss everything that they both called home...

 

Even so, his brother's smile was firm, determined, but most of all...forgiving.  
_"I know...I'm gonna miss you every day."_ Even so, he went to click the suitcase shut; _"But I'll be sure to send you a bunch of letters when I get the chance, promise."_

 

_'How long is he going to be gone...?'_  
That's the only answer he wanted to know.

_"Besides, I'm not leaving empty-handed. I have everything I want to remind me of home, Mom and Dad, and you too."_ His hands were softly shaking, but they were confidently held either way, _"We're brothers, and I'll never forget you until the end of time...And I can be your hero someday."_

 

_'But you're already my hero...'_

He was left to sniffle the thought away, even as he was led outside the darkened streets, everyone except them being asleep on such a night.

The crickets, their breaths, the suitcase skidding behind his brother's feet, and the slowly nearing waves were the only thing that replaced their words.  
Sora had no idea how long Ventus would be gone, but he knew for sure that the island spreads news fast.

There was no denying it either way...If someone leaves, everyone is sure to know...

 

"Ready to go, Ventus?" Terra noticed, patiently waiting by the other knight, Aqua, along with the shore; "This is a really big change, but I'm sure Master Eraqus will treat you well."  
_'They have a Master?'_ Sora noted, _'I wonder if he's a king...'_

 

Venny only grinned lightly, turning back to his brother for the last goodbye.  
_"I made this for you, so we don't forget..."_ With a quick search through his pockets, a scallop-shell tied to some sturdy twine was passed to Sora's hands. The deep hue of the ocean was present on both sides, clearly showing a crown drawn inside.

_"It's a good-luck charm."_ He unearthed a similar craft, one as pink as the dawning sky; _"Make sure you don't lose it before I get back."_  
"Yeah...I won't."

 

Aqua knew the troubles Sora was facing, crouching down to meet his gaze.  
"Don't worry...We'll make sure he's safe. I'm sure your parents would understand as well." She then pressed a letter in the same hand as his charm; "Make sure they read this, alright?"

"Alright..." The time had finally come, and he just wanted the embrace to last forever; "I'll miss you..."  
_"I know...Just stay sharp, okay?"_ Finally, his smile was starting to strain, just seconds away from cracking.

Sora already knew the time has come...Let's just hope it's for the better...

 

* * *

   
"...Sora?" He could only whisper uneasily, catching his friend sitting on the cool sands of the island, looking out to the inky sea.

"I just heard something outside...What's wrong?"  
Even so, he made no answer back, drawing his knees closer to himself as he tried to stay composed.  
Riku knew, just for a fact, that he was crying.

"He's gone..." He held nothing back, letting the tears hopelessly flow; "Venny's gone, Riku...I miss him..."  
All he could manage was a choked gasp, letting curiosity blend with his sadness.

 

That man gave him a special power, but Ventus seemed to have that sword just like his.  
Wherever he went, he's going somewhere beyond the island, just like that guy in the story...

Still, there was nothing he could say, just letting him cry and accept the reality that Sora, one of his best friends just lost the one person he cared about in the whole world...

 

For now, the only thing Riku could do was take him back home, back to his parents that wondered where Ventus went...  
But the answer was in their son's hands...a letter and a handmade charm.

 


	6. Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this sweet, I really did...Oh well, I tried either way.  
> How was I going to be slightly consistent with the story and not cut corners?
> 
> FYI, I cheated a little in letting Ven go to Radiant Garden first, then the Graveyard. That would be the saddest excuse on letting Mickey beat up a four-year-old, huh?  
> Also, Ven didn't bond with Sora heart-wise, so~...yeah.

* * *

 

How was he going to know that he's staying in a castle!?

It was almost like the ones he and his brother used to read about, with the towering stature that could reach the clouds, the walls made of stone, silver, and gold that shone as bright as the sun, and he wasn't even going to imagine what it would be like inside...

 

And now, if he wanted to know more about the magic sword he had, he gets to live in the place of fairytales...

If only Sora could be by his side...

 

" "Master Eraqus." " Terra and Aqua said, their statures straight and proper like the knights Ventus saw them as, which he nervously stood by their side as the doors creaked open. 

 

The Master himself was tall and weathered, looking both old and strong like the many fishing boats docked on the shores, a few hefty scars were littered on his face and a knowledgeable gaze that showed more than he would tell. 

But it was strange...He didn't look like a king at all... 

Where was the velvety red cape? 

The golden scepter with jewels?

 

"It's very nice to meet you, Ventus." The Master brought him back to reality, his smile warm and welcoming; "I heard so much about you. Come inside now, you have lots to know." 

Even so, as he was ushered inside, he knew his adventure has only begun. With that first step, he will learn everything there is about magic and might, the strength he wanted to protect everyone he cares about and more. 

 

~~ 

 

_'Once upon a time, there was a World filled with Light. The people thrived to protect the Light that watched over them all, but as time went on, a terrible War transpired, causing Darkness to consume the land.'_  

 

Out of all the books in the library, the ones on magic and the worlds unlike his home and here, the tiny but old story of the Worlds before always caught Ventus' eye no matter what. Even if the outcome was disheartening as the legend went, with the Darkness tearing apart the Worlds and everyone who lived peacefully before were gone, he knew there was a happy end to it all. 

 

Even if the War was harsh, there were survivors who repaired the Worlds of now.

It felt more like a coincidence at best, almost like those dreams he had...A beautiful town, all colorful and bright, and the knights who only knew about good deeds.

 

He wanted to ask Eraqus about it all, but he knew better.

It was a promise not to tell, and brothers never break any promises...Still, it would be nice for him to write to Sora about it...

 

~~ 

 

The weeks passed him by as his skills on the Keyblade were getting better and better.  

He was learning the basic elements in magic, magical knight armor, and, of course, letting his sword appear on command and not by pure luck. But even if he was getting the hang of shooting a fireball and shards of ice at the wooden targets, Ventus felt better using wind magic than anything else. 

Maybe it just reminded him of home, but he knew in his heart that it will be his inspiration. 

And even if Terra and Aqua were preparing for the Mark of Mastery exam, which felt strange in his mind, it gave him more time on his own to hone the breeze. 

 

Then, on the night before the Exam, a meteor shower appeared. 

 

~~

 

_"Terra, wait up!"_ He nearly tripped up as he barreled down the stairs, catching the man in the middle of the courtyard. 

He couldn't believe his eyes as the goblin of a man was seated on one of the king's thrones, treated like a close friend to Eraqus despite the creepy look in those yellow orbs.

 

Xehanort...And he remembered long ago of that boy in the mask...

**"Terra won't be the same the next time you meet..."** Even so, that warning brought fear into his heart as well.

What was going to happen to Terra?

Was Xehanort going to do something to him?

 

He just had to tell him...to make sure h-

"-Ven! Ven come back!" Aqua's voice was so distant, even as he went after Terra to the unknown.

 

~~

 

Traveling to the other worlds was almost everything he ever dreamed of, even if he had to warn Terra of a terrible fate. 

In three worlds altogether, he went on adventures, fought some monsters, and helped the princess in the end. Even if it was tiring work, it let him feel better about all the people he was helping and making some friends too.

 

And once more, he found another kingdom, with the flowers bright and vibrant with a giant castle in the distance.

It looked surprisingly similar...

Suddenly, a dart of blue met his sight, and he followed the threat to the source.

 

_"-Hey, get away from him!"_ A group of cat-monsters was surrounding another boy, frozen in the middle of it all. Thinking quickly, he valiantly charged to the rescue, raising his blade high into the sky.

_"Wind!"_ A sudden gust of wind surrounded both of them, buffeting the shadow monsters to land on the earth, making their leave in a puff of dark smoke. 

 

_"That's right, get out of here!"_ He proved his point as the threat was gone, dismissing his blade to properly greet the one he saved;  _"No need to thank me, it's all part of a knight's sworn duty! I'm Ventus, what's your name?"_

The boy looked to be his age, but a couple inches shorter either way. He slightly dodged Ven's gaze for a second, fidgeting the notebook he held close to his oversized lab-coat.

 

_"What wrong, you nervous? It's okay, I'm sure those monsters won't bother you anymore."_  

"-Ienzo! Where did you run off this time?" 

A man in a similar coat shouted, stopping just as he caught sight of him.

 

His name's Ienzo? That's a weird name...almost like his!

"Ah, there you are! I'm glad you kept him company, he hasn't had much after his parents passed."

_"Oh...I didn't know. But it's nice to meet you, I'm Ventus!"_

"The same to you, Ventus. But I'm sure you have a guardian around?"

_"Yeah I do, and he's my friend. His name's Terra and I was wondering if you have seen him. Tall, spiky hair and dresses like me?"_

 

"Perhaps I have..." The man nodded to himself, looking towards his right; "I only noticed a man like that go towards the Garden District. Perhaps you can find him there."

_"Thanks!"_  He made my way to the District, waving to Ienzo;  _"See ya later!"_

 

~

 

Maybe he was a bit behind...Now Terra and Aqua were acting strange...

Even if there were other things, he thought about the possibility that it all might be his fault.

Even if he ran off to find Terra, what would have happened if he stayed back?

 

Maybe Vanitas was right...Terra _is_ becoming a different person...

"Why the long face, kid?" A head of red snapped him out of his thoughts, peering down on him as he waited at the courtyard.

He was wondering if he could find Ienzo again...maybe they could hang out...

 

_"It's nothing."_ He only sighed, picking himself off the ground. 

"That doesn't look like nothing, but that's nothing a fight could fix!"

_"A fight? Why would I want to do that?"_

The teen only grinned, "You scared? Come on, it's just a little tussle, nothing too much."

Then, Ven took note of the guy's other friend, the one with cold eyes and blue hair, now throwing a snicker at him.

 

"Really Lea? You put the bar this low?"

"-Oh come on, look at him! That dinky sword is just his height, he could just use that as a ruler!"

For Ven, that did bring him to remember the wooden Key strapped to his back. Terra gave it to him one day...but he knew he'd grow into it someday.

 

Thankfully, he found his voice again.  _"My friend gave me it, it's important to me."_

"Whatever you say, kid. But what do you say about these?" He undid the straps on either side of his shorts, revealing two red disks, painted with a fireball; "Tada! What do you think?"

In all honesty, it didn't look too great...they just looked like the frisbees back home, but painted...

 

_"...I'm not sure, it doesn't look like a lot."_

"Wha-...Maybe you're not old enough to see how important they are. How about this? When you get older, let's fight for real, then we'll see who's better."

_"Alright...That sounds awesome!"_ In the end, he gets to make another friend here...

"Fine by me. The name's Lea, and the downer over here's Isa. Got 'em memorized?"

_"Sure thing!"_

 

~~

 

Even if he considered going back to the Land of Departure, he was more than tempted to go back home, back to the islands. With everything that was happening, he just felt like he needed to go back to his brother, to know that he was safe and not frightened by the monsters he faced. 

 

The Worlds are a really scary place...one place he's making new friends, the next they're breaking apart.

With all the twists and turns, he just wants to know that he's home, safe and sound...

 

**"Took you long enough..."**  Another voice piped up, overtaking the deafening howls of wind and the dust swirling about. Ven didn't really know why he came to this world.

It just...called to him. 

 

_"Vanitas, where are you?"_ In the wasteland around him, he could barely see a sight of black, all until he felt a cold spot past the blistering heat.

**"Oh Ventus, look at how far you've come."** He marveled at the situation sarcastically;  **"Does it feel nice being the hero?"**

_"Not until you showed up! Terra never acted like this before...what's wrong with him?"_

 

Even if his mask covers all expression, he could get the hint of a grin, mean and bitter.

**"Exactly what I told you, idiot. The Terra you know will be unrecognizable...and it's all going according to plan."**

_"What do you mean by that!?"_ He bit down his anger.

 

All this time, it was all a trick?

All the pain, the hatred...?

Ventus knew he couldn't ignore it any longer...

 

Even if the time between their first meeting was long, he knew he had the strength to outmatch him...he could w-

**"Too slow!"**

The pain of metal slamming into his back felt like an electric shock, his scream caught in his throat as Ventus was tossed to the ground, the afflicted muscles burned excruciatingly.

 

**"Come on Ventus, is that all you got? You can do better than that."** With everything he learned and heard, Vanitas threw those words back as knives. 

 

Even if his body was battered and bruised, no matter what Vanitas had in store, he just knew...he could win...

With every fiber of strength, he picked himself up from the earth, his vision bobbing to and fro from the pain and dirt.

With a fire in his eyes, he practically dragged his feet towards Vanitas, his Keyblade ready to swing...

 

~~

 

_**Ç̷͍͍͓̻̖̬͖̠͎̖̒̌̌̓͌̎͌̕Ļ̸̛̼̔̉̐̀̓̉Ą̵̨͕́͊̾̚͘͝͝N̸̡̪͔̰̘̯̣͎̐͑͐͗̉̈́̀Ģ̵͉͎̟͎̃̐̈́̈́̌͠!̴̢̝͉̲̜̮̥̟͖̜͖͛͑!̶̤̻̗͕̞͕̒̒̑͂̑̅̉** _

 

~~

 

Something was wrong...He didn't know what, but it was strange...

All the pain was gone, that was one thing...

 

He was floating, the air was calm and still like there was nothing to fear...

But at his feet, there was an array of light, pieces of glass put together to make a picture.

In front of his eyes was Ventus, a giant mural glowing in the abyss, and right next to it...

 

**"This is all your fault..."** Right across from the platform, in the glow of scattered red lights, was Vanitas.

Even from the distance, and with his slowly returning senses, Ventus could see his shoulders sag, his Key made of broken gears held in a loose grip.

He looked so...defeated...

 

**"If we were stronger, none of this-...we would've been happy..."**

_"Wh-...What do you mean?"_ In the soundless void, their voices were the only thing heard, even as Ventus' footsteps made not a sound on the glass floor.

 

Even if his Key didn't disappear, his invisible face lifted, staring straight to Ventus.

**"Since we're here, you should know the truth."**  With his other hand, slow and careful was placed on his helmet, and just like that...it was gone.

 

Ventus' heart dropped at the sight as well. 

 

**"Do you understand now, Ventus? After everything, this is all it had come to."** There was not a single facial feature on Vanitas, just an empty canvas of ink and wide, expressionless eyes as red as blood only stared to him and him alone...

 

_**Clang!** _

 

Vanitas clashed with his Key, shaking his entire body to the core as the lethargy fled the sight.

Out of everything he saw and learned, none of the stories told of something as terrifying as this...

How was he supposed to win against this?

 

He wants to win...he didn't know how, but he wants to survive...

Even so, Vanitas was not making a single sign of stopping, the nauseating noise of clashing metal didn't drown out his cries.

Even in this battle, Vanitas was at his end as well...

 

**"We're both monsters, Ventus!"** Every word was said through an invisible pain, stinging Ventus' heart with pity double-fold;  **"Monsters need to die someday, so why not now!?"**

 

_**Ẇ̴̡̡̠͙͛̍̂̒͌h̸̯̪̙̳̦̳̯̙̊͛̃͝e̶̢̛͍̲̻̜͠r̵̢͚̼͖̟͘ẻ̴̼̝̞̻̲̹ ̵̧̘̠̗̬̪͇̞͛̐͆͋̒͒̈͊͘i̴̧͎̫͔͓̩̯͑̔̈̓s̷̤̞̰̦̠̫̜̩̋ ̸͍̹͖̥͓̞̪̾͑͂e̷̠͖͍͍͔̻̪̬̿̓̽v̸̝̦̤ę̷͇͂̔̉̐͝r̶̩̂̆͆̉̕ŷ̴̱̱͔̩͓̦͍̘͍̍̈̑͝o̶͖͖̠̥̱̳͋̄̂̆̋̃̚͠ņ̸͎̳̳̬͔̏͊̍͊̈͒e̵̡̼͉͙̥̱̰̐̃̌͜͝.̶̳̾̊͂̂͘.̷̨̭̼̗̙̭̺̬͌.̴̨̧̖͖̂̎͋͂̉͌̓?̶̢͉̗̗̜͙̬̒** _

 

After everything, every day of his life, everything...it was all a lie?

His mind was putting the pieces together painfully slow, lagging behind every block and swing of the Key meant to keep him alive.

With everything that was going on...should he give up?

No one was coming for him...It was just him and Vanitas...

 

_**S̶̬̋̏̂̾̈́̒ǫ̴͍̦̙̺͖̊̉̄ͅm̴̛͎͇̰̤̿͑̇̒̓̆͑̕ê̶͇͇̞o̶̯̝͑̓̈́͌̄n̴̛̰̠͈̞̫͔̳̪̪͗̆̉̈͂e̴̬͎͌͂̍̍̊̍.̷͚̹̣̖̠̓̐̽̈́͝͝.̸̰̙͇͕͊͝.̴̛̤̻̭̤͉̤̘̘͓͑A̴̖̝̝͉̠̤̪̐̓̿n̸̼̲̮͙̗̭̈̓͗̔̏̌͛͐ȳ̸͕̬̱͉̣͓ͅo̷̧̪̼̲̲̙̫̟̚ṋ̷̨̡̾̈́͠e̴̖̥͌́̓͗.̴̹̯̮̬̠̟̈́͋͆̂̂͋̚͝.̶̧̻͍̹͕̑͐͊ͅ.̸̲͍̱̜̘̖̦͕͆͛̚W̷̝̺̱͍̿͒̓̽̐̇͆̎h̴̞̞͑͂ë̸͎͚̠͊̿̂͜͝ṛ̸̡̑͐̃e̷̛̦̥͓̣̐͌͂͗̕̕ ̶̧̨̞̝͎̗̯̿ą̷̖͓̪̏̓͒ř̴̡̭̥̮͕̪̜͈͑́̊e̴͎͔͍̫͚̖̽̾̒ ̷̟͍̟͐̂̆̔̌͊ÿ̸̡̬̘̪̟̲̐͒̒̽̚ö̵̧͈̳̟̳̗̣̑̉͐͜ų̴̡̨͖̙̟̈́̒̋̑̈́͛̉?̴̬̠͈̝͈̭̂** _

 

The battle was going on forever it seemed...how long does time pass in this emptiness?

If they keep fighting, will he ever see the light again?

Even if it was the wasteland or the beach, just anything he could grasp in his slipping mind, anything would be better than where he was now...

 

_**I̶̧̤͎͎͈̐̏̓ͅ ̴̜̹̪͙͔͚͎̃̑̏̈́̄̑w̴̖͖͎͇̹̹̄̾͝ͅa̶̲͙͈͇͎͎͂̋̒͊̒͜͠͝n̸̫̤͚̰̈́̈́̏́͐ț̵̛̳̪͝ ̴̛͔̗͓̱̤̖͕̗̓͋͜͠ṫ̸̼̇͌͐̉͌͝ͅo̶̠̞̹̓̾͆͌̽̈͝͝ ̴̓́̈́̓́͛́ͅg̷͎͉͖̫͈̽̽̋̈̃̂͌̿o̸̠̪͈̜̊̊͂ ̶͍̥̓̏̃́̃̈h̵̰͉̱̆o̵̧̦̳͍̲̳̽̋͑̋̉̂̚͜m̷̧̖͓̦͕̰͚͊̔̍̉͊̕͠ę̵͙̤̺͖͇͔͚͗̍͛͋̏̌̕.̸̯̔͒̓.̸̧̖̘̱̹̻̜̜͉̎̐̈̅͑̍.̴͔̯͕̮̱̤̘͊̎̿̕** _

 

No matter what he did, there was nothing else to do...

If he could see the island one more time, nothing else would matter...

 

He missed school, missed his friends.

He missed the island.

His parents.

The sand.

The water.

The paopu.

He missed everyone...

He even...missed... 

 

...I don't want to be alone... 

 

Just like that...everything stopped. 

Time and space.

Nothing and everything. 

 

He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe... 

He was a puppet cut loose from its strings, and as their Keys of both Light and Dark vanished from their hands, fell to the bright and warm floor with a silent thud.

There was no more pain, but a dull, comforting numbness crawling through him...

There was nothing else to do, but one thing...

 

In the silent void and the safety of their heart, the only thing they could do...was sleep.

 

* * *

  

"-Ven! Ven please, wake up..." Even if she was shaking the boy's shoulders, he didn't stir at all, his face peaceful in slumber. But finding him in the Keyblade Graveyard was nothing to ignore...something terrible happened to him, she just knows it.

"There is nothing we can do, Aqua." The old wizard Yen Sid noted, the atmosphere drab; "His heart has fallen to a slumber that even he cannot awake from."

 

After everything, it seemed too good to be true... 

Terra becoming tempted by the Darkness in his heart.

The Unversed invading the worlds.

Their Master's death...and now this?

 

All the hatred, the pain... 

Who's fault would it be beside Xehanort? 

 

"It's okay, Aqua." Mickey stood by her side; "If we all believe in him with all our hearts, Ven will be sure to wake up."

"Of course, thank you, Mickey." She then searched through her pocket, holding out the Wayfinder in thought; "Even if we're apart, we'll always find the way back...I'll keep you safe Ven, I promise."

 

~

 

It was hard to take everything in, but it was right in front of her this whole time...

There in her hands was the Master's Key, without its proper owner as the world they called home was in shambles. 

With Master's Defender in one hand and Ven in another, she made her way through the training hall, the air dead and lonely.  

 

_'If Darkness ever threatens this world, use my Keyblade to unlock the mechanism. The world will create a maze, to divert any wanderers of ill intent.'_

Even if the Master's words were enigmatic at best, she knew that it would be the right course of action. 

If it meant keeping Ven safe, there was nothing else to it...

With the thought embedded in her mind, she seated the boy to the middlemost throne, looking almost like a doll sitting on a shelf. Even if the time together was cherished but short, he always wanted to seat upon "the mighty King's throne", always livening the air with his hopes and dreams of knights, chivalry, and the fantastical creatures waiting to be found.

 

Even if he was living the dream, he wanted so much more...

The life that previously flourished was sapped away, leaving an empty white surrounding them both. In the special chamber, there only sit a lonely throne, perfect but cruel to the lonely knight that sleeps upon it. 

"It's okay, Ven..." She stroked his hair, reminiscing on the fond times before; "Once I find Terra, we'll come back to wake you up. I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe here...It won't be long, I promise."

 

* * *

  

For the longest time, there were nothing but faded dreams.

The gentle waves of the water.

The warm sand.

The rustling wind.

The bright and vibrant trees.

 

The sounds of laughter.

Blurry figures, running to and fro the tiny island.

Playful banter traveled through the air.

And their names...They were on the tip of his tongue, he just seemed to know...

 

There was a missing piece, just waiting to be found...what exactly was it...?

He was just drifting about, with barely a goal in mind, but a hope.

However, even if the wind around him was calm and caring, they would soon come to cease...

 

The darkness consumed his thoughts, his dream, and for the longest time...Ventus finally woke up.

 

The cold but soothing oak ceiling was the first thing he saw, briefly being pushed aside like a pair of feathery-white curtains danced in a gentle breeze.

The air was comfortable as well, the window letting the gentle sunlight through, and for the longest time, he only stared, dragging his consciousness out of the muddy depths one minute at a time.

His mind was still stagnant, slowly parting the clean white sheets that hid his clothes, far too many layers that he should ever sleep in.

 

_'I'm safe here...'_

The first thought came to him like a whisper, leaving his questions with no answers to be found.

Where he was didn't mean much to him, it just felt like he needed to...remember.

 

If he feels calm, safe, protected...why did he feel so lonely?

Even if there were lots to keep his attention to, the forest behind him, the leagues of books and papers in front of him, there was nothing but space.

He just wanted something to hold onto, something that makes him feel conscious, alive...

With nowhere else to turn to, he looked to himself, digging his hands into his pockets to find something, anything at all.

 

Very soon, he found just what he wanted, holding it up to the fading light. 

It was a shell, just as big as his palm, the orange glow of the sunset barely blending the deep, empowering shade it held.

The familiarity was coming along, bit by bit, letting the string wrap around his fingers, feeling nothing but an itching static along with it. On the other side, the bleached white hid another shape, a black crown drawn both messily and carefully inside.

 

Very slowly, like the dying sunlight behind him, the darkness cradled him once more, leaving only him and the charm.

For the longest time, the dreams were getting clearer.

The houses lined up on a dirt road.

The tales of faraway lands and heroes.

The sandcastles battling the wind and surf.

The star-shaped fruit hanging from the bent tree.

 

Their smiles.

Their jokes.

Their eyes.

Their voices.

Their names...He could just reach out and grab them, bring them to the surface of his thoughts.

 

And with his hand as well, he reached out to the Light in the Darkness, guiding him to somewhere he knew.

He could almost see the waves, the sky, the sun...

He started to remember...He was going home.

 

_'Sora...'_


	7. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's to the POV changes from here on out! Yay~

* * *

 

This is a really weird dream...I don't hear the waves anymore.  
It's just silence, nothing to see, nothing to hear...

It feels so peaceful.  
But why does my chest hurt?

Even if there was nothing around, my feet pressed against something solid, and with taking the first cautionary step, the darkness melted away.

 

A circular disc erupted with color, being oddly reminiscent of the stained glass in the books, and seeing  _me_ crafted along the frame was something to behold.

This is a really weird dream, no doubt about it...  
Still, I continued to test the boundaries, staring out into this soothing void.

Even if I felt nothing wrong, there was... _warmth_...right besides me.

 

_'There you are!'_ Just like that, there was a voice, as well as the invisible presence that followed; _'So much to do, but there's so little time...'_

"What do you mean...?" What  _was_ it supposed to mean? And why does it sound so...familiar?

_'It's okay, we'll figure it out.'_ Even if that didn't answer my question, I chose to let it slide.

 

Maybe just this once.  
-Wait...was that a yawn?

"Are you tired?"  
_'I'm afraid so...'_ It answered sadly, _'Even after all this time...I've done so much. But it's alright now.'_

The warmth enveloped me, and I knew right off the bat that it was a hug.  
It feels right...

  
_'I feel safe when I'm with you...'_

  
Did I miss something like this?  
Right now, I'm not too sure...  
It just feels like I do...

 

"Yeah, me too..."

With that point made, I closed my eyes, just letting this invisible warmth soothe my thoughts.

And in the darkness, I heard the rushing of the tide, the seagulls, the crunching sand...just the sounds of home...

  

"Sora?"

There was the piercing blue sky, the gentle waves, the salty breeze, the warm sand, and a friend looking over me. 

 

"Hey Kairi..." I quickly sat up, rubbing the sand from my eyes; "What are you doing here?" 

"How could you forget? We're still building the rafts, you sleepyhead...Are you doing alright?"

"What do you mean?"

 

She only shown a small smile, though her eyes shied away for a quick second.

"Oh...It's nothing."

 

~~ 

 

We just finished the rafts, and as soon as morning comes, we'll be off to explore the worlds beyond. I was excited, sure, absolutely thrilled to know what else there was besides the island.

There was so many things I could think of...but this is so weird.

 

Tomorrow, we were going to leave home.

We were going to go with only the clothes on our backs and provisions carefully tucked away.

I should have mind-numbing anxiety by now...

But there was nothing, and the only thing I felt was mind-numbing exhaustion.

 

Well, I knew it was going to tire me out sometime, but not this much. With that in mind, I turned my gaze to the moon peaking past the clouds. 

But that dream...somehow I feel more "in it", like something painful was lifted off my shoulders without me realizing it.

Maybe that's why...but I'm still not too sure.

 

"...I _really_ need some sleep..." 

Before I knew it, drowsiness took me in completely, being out like a light than any other time I ever thought was possible.

And maybe it's just me...but the bed feels a bit warmer...I kinda like it... 

  
_'...Sora...Something's wrong...'_  
Like a spell was lifted from me, I bolted up from the covers, wide awake to catch the brewing storm covering the island.

No, not this island...

"-The rafts!"

 

* * *

   
The island...those shadows...crawling around and staring with those expressionless yellow eyes...and S-

"-No!"

I shouted through the air, past the...sun?  
As I adjusted to the glare, I found myself on the pillow-white sands, not the ones that were grey and lifeless from the storm.

  
But...how am I here?  
Was it just a dream?

 

However, now that I pinched my cheek, the pain was real enough.

What kind of crazy place am I supposed to be in!?

I only took the time to inspect the rest of the play island, trying to find a single thing possibly amiss.

  
There was nothing wrong...it looked the same as yesterday...b-  
"Huh?"

 

Towards the swaying palm trees, just bordering the gentle summer sun and the scarce shade, a set of strange colors stuck out like a sore thumb.

There's someone here...  
Thank you!

  
"Hey there, excuse me...can I ask y-" My anticipation slightly died down just as I reached the person in question.

It was a guy, looking like the same age as either Riku or Sora, fast asleep in the sands before him.  
With a single golden spike and the weird-looking clothes, looking to be suffocating layers to melt him in the sun, was only breathing along the gentle waves of his chest.

...Who was he?  
I pretty much know everyone on the island, even after a few years, and my friends didn't mention anyone like him either way.

 

Still, I needed answers.  
"Hello~?" I irritably called out; "Can you wake up? I need to ask you something."

Thankfully, he surely stirred, staring back at me with a pair of ocean-blue eyes, looking almost identical to Sora's.

However...

 

"-Hey! I'm talking to you!"  
He only turned his head away, not even bothering to answer me as he fell back asleep.

And so, with quick thinking, I kicked sand at him, the blonde surely flinching at the sudden force.

  
_"...What was that about?"_ He grumbled, shaking away the grains as he rubbed his eyes, taking more than a few minutes to turn his attention to me; _"What are you doing here?"_

"Wh-...I should be asking _you_!? This is supposed to be the island, right? And where is everyone else? -But...what about those monsters...this is insane..."

  
Still, I can't believe it...It feels like a nightmare...

 

_"Kairi, calm down...There's nothing to worry about, you're safe."_  
I snapped back to reality as a pair of hands rested on my shoulders, as if trying to hold me in place.

 

"...How do you know my name?"  
He only offered a grin, _"Well, I heard a bit about you."_

"But I never met you. Who are you?"  
_"...I have quite a lot to say honestly...how about we sit down?"_

"Alright...?"

Still, as if the last few hours wasn't a life or death situation for me, he merely plopped down on the sand like before, staring out into the sea.

  
_"Ok...first off, we're not on Destiny Island, but something like a...projection, you can say."_  
"...What do you mean by that?"

But he only chuckled, just a little. _"I know, it's a bit confusing. But to make it simple, we're in a sanctuary created by Sora's heart."_

...In his _heart_?  
How can he be so calm about this?

 

The battling emotions were clear to see, unfortunately, and his composure hardened a bit.

_"It's a lot to take in, I know...Sora's really caring, but he's a goofball when it comes to noticing the obvious."_  
"You can say _that_ again..." Somehow, that made me laugh as well. "How do you know about Sora? Are you two friends?"

 

His grin only showed a prouder side of the story. 

_"Way more than that. I'm actually his brother."_

"-What!?"

 

The thoughts and questions were ravaging in my head like the storm, just making me glad that he offered me a seat.  
After all this time...Sora had a _brother_...  
...But that doesn't solve it.

 

_"Yeah...it's been so long since I've seen him. Time really flies, huh?"_  
Perhaps that was one of the answers I needed...

"You left the island?"  
_"That's what I said, right?"_ He only sighed, _"I was pretty young too. I wanted to see what was out there as well, kinda like Riku."_

   
He even knows about Riku...this is kinda weird. But I wanted to learn more, urging him to continue.

_"Still, I just got back yesterday...and he didn't recognize me. It must've been hard on him...but here I am, he accepted me either way."_

I was clearly struck with awe, putting the jumbled-up pieces together.

Maybe that explained why he was crying...

 

_"But it's nice meeting you face-to-face, Kairi."_ As if the heart-felt moment was a slight introduction, he beamed me a cheery smile, looking just like Sora's, right down to every detail.

_"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven."_


	8. Thirteen

"Really...at least Xemnas could've given me some clues." I could only mumble to myself, my only ticket back to the Castle vanishing without me.

The place wasn't unfamiliar, thankfully to my liking, but it was somewhat nagging to say that the circumstance wasn't known.

 

Whatever the Superior said, how am I supposed to find a Nobody here?

He could've picked someone else or went himself for all that matters...

 

Nevertheless, I took the challenge, keeping out of anyone's curious stares as the multitude of streets and tramlines led my way.

If knowing what they were, they would be hiding as well...the worlds are dangerous for beings like us... 

 

"Wha-...Is he serious?" However, instead of hiding, the Nobody in question was out in the open in the Market Plaza, staring blankly out into space. 

But right now...I had no idea if I could even call him one of us. He was undeniably young, perhaps preschool age if I can put a rough estimate, with a slightly-beige jacket and cargo shorts that just look like they shrunk from a teenager's closet.

This...This  _little kid_...He's the guy Xemnas wants?

This just can't be real...

 

"You're Roxas...right?" And unfortunately, much to the memories of my previous disappointment, he turned up to look right at me, an empty glaze clearly shown in his eyes. 

Yep, my suspicions were true after all...

 

If  _this_ is who I'm supposed to drag back to the Organization, how are the others going to say?

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Still nothing, barely a grunt either...just a zombie of sorts. It had to be because he was newly-created...but that's beside the point. 

 

"Come on, kid." I now could only sigh, turning my back from him and to the rows and rows of shops; "How about we get something for the day?" 

 

~~ 

 

So, after a successful "persuasion", and with the provided coat shrinking to his size as well, we arrived in the Round Room. From the tiny pedestal below, the towering thrones were quickly being filled, surrounding us on all sides as they curiously stared down. 

Well, even with me like the comparison, Roxas would be a sight to behold for himself.

 

"Rejoice, comrades," Xemnas boomed; "for we have another who will wear the coat. Roxas, Number XIII, wielder of the Keyblade."

Even as I kept a straight face, there was almost no hiding the feigned surprise I would have now. 

This kid has the Keyblade...? The one who will properly collect hearts and help us make our own?

  

Still, in the silence, there was no denying the sense of unease as Roxas lifted his head at the Superior, and the man giving a predatory grin back.

This is going to be a crazy ride, I'm sure of it...

 

~~

 

And for an entire week, it sure was. Throughout that entire time, I was tasked on taking care of Roxas.

Making sure he doesn't get lost, avoid getting needlessly pummeled by any of the other members, letting him get to sleep and wake up at the proper times, etc.

As much as I wanted to file a complaint to either my friend or the Superior, getting turned to a Dusk would not make my day.

 

But hey, at least I got him speaking a couple of words, that's something...

"Alright..." And now, I had to get him through a little introduction to the missions, the one other thing we could do besides laying around all day; "Today's mission is...-You know what, how about you follow me?"

"Alright..."

Besides, that's the one thing he seems pretty good at doing so far...

 

Nevertheless, past the twists and turns of the narrow corridors, Roxas always seemed to follow me by the heel, not talking back for even a hint of direction. As long as he was listening, that's good enough for me.

"Oh hey, what do ya know?" Right at our feet, a tiny red chest was sitting patiently by, waiting to be opened; "Hey Roxas, know what this is?"

The silence was my only friend, for now, letting Roxas stare at the painted box like a lost puppy. 

 

"Seriously kid, it's a treasure chest. Have you ever seen one in your life?"

_Or maybe a past life...?_

"...What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, for starters, you can open it up and find some goodies inside. You know, that's what chests are for."

 

He only stared, almost contemplative, until a strange light gathered in his hand. At that point, whether or not it was my memories talking, I held back a laugh at the mystical Keyblade he possessed.

It was  _tiny..._ More like a shiny stick than the sword of our salvation.

Oh well...You get what you get, even for a clueless kid like him.

 

But with a strangely familiar motion, the tip of the Key tapped the top of the chest, creaking open with not a sign of struggle. 

_So it's like a skeleton key, huh? At least it lives up to the first part of the name._

 

"Is this it?" While the only thing inside was a Potion, that's the only thing we needed to get through today.

"It's not a lot, but that's pretty much it. Come on, let's get something to celebrate."

 


	9. Missions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! 
> 
> Obligatory fluff!
> 
> Yes!

* * *

Today seems to be another day...but I still feel tired...

The halls were bright and empty as always, leaving me to mumble the thought to myself as I went to the lobby. But I was told that's the weird part about me. 

My thoughts.

 

Yesterday...or that's what Axel told me, an entire week had already passed since I joined the Organization. I don't remember anything about that, but the same goes for who I am exactly.

 

I'm Roxas, Number 13 of the Organization.

I have a Keyblade, and I'm supposed to do...something important. 

Whatever that is, I just don't know yet. 

Maybe Axel will tell me what it is, and maybe we can have ice cream after that too. 

 

That will be nice...It was sweet and salty. But just as the large gray room began to come to my sight, a rush of cold air ran through the hall, causing me to shiver.

That's something else that's weird...the cold.

 

The coat I have is comfy, so I don't have to worry about getting too cold. But with my thoughts starting to come along, so did my understanding of the world around me. 

There was no color here, barely any life, and as far as I would know, nothing too cold or too warm.

Nothing, nothing at all...I wonder why...

 

"Good morning, Roxas." Another figure poked their head from the looming hallway, a grin cheerful and bright.

"Mornin'..."

He was tall, just like everyone else, with a gentle but messy head of pink hair. Even if I don't know what pink should look like...it looked a bit faded, like the sunset in that town yesterday.

 

* * *

 

"Saix informed me that I will help with your mission today."

"Oh..." He stared down to the floor momentarily, looking to be upset with the news.

"Do not worry, we'll figure out something to do in the meantime." 

 

And even if the Superior's right-hand man was the only one present, staring the two of us down like a vulture, it only deterred my mood slightly. It came as more of a surprise for me, the same for everyone else as well, to see such a troubled youth given the title of Keyblade wielder. 

But as long as my audience was bare and unknowing, my plan will continue with no faults.

 

"Who knows...we both might learn a little more than intended." I took the opportunity to crouch down, meeting his gaze as an equal with all the questions and answers I wish to ask.

Even past certain circumstances, for a Master to inhabit another body is immoral and unethical at best, it was strange enough to even mention something like that in my studies.

But even in the world where Darkness is split between the heart and the body, perhaps anything can be seen as the mundane or unusual if not thinking too logically. 

 

Even so...after everything we went through, this is how our reunion has come to be.

Allies in the past and strangers in the present. 

Oh Ventus, even if you possess another soul and name...why did you have to become so adorable? 

This place is just as unforgiving as the enemies you're going to face, but this is making me feel doubtful of this Organization all over again...

 

"Marluxia?" 

"...Yes, Saix?" I broke out of my reverie as the man brought me to attention, retching away from the coddling that was pinching Roxas' cheeks. 

If not for my own blushing to an embarrassing hue as well, the snickers coming into the chamber proved something else.

 

"What are you going to do now? Give him some cookies?" It was Axel himself that arrived at the scene, looking upon XIII who held not a sense of shock or anger, but _wonder_...perhaps even curiosity and whimsy.

"Don't bother belittling me. As of today, Roxas is _my_ responsibility, so there's no need to poke into my business."

His own glare proved otherwise, but thankfully he left us by to do his own work, serving as a signal to start ours as well.

 

~

 

Twilight Town would be sure to become a common sight for Roxas as of yesterday, but making another change in scenery is sure to liven the mood.

"I've been here before..." Roxas muttered in awe as the orange glow of the sunset bathed everything in its sight.

"Well, that's good to know. I'm sure you will come to appreciate everything Twilight Town has to offer." 

 

The sights are plain, but they are sure to behold, even if the history behind it may as well be hidden away.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Today, you will learn about Heartless."

"...Heartless?" He childishly tilted his head; "What are those?"

 

The question itself was enough to send a slight shock through me. How does he not know about Heartless? 

Maybe he has forgotten...the Organization is proving to be more difficult than ever before.

"They are creatures that roam about the worlds, devouring hearts in a relentless search for their own." Quite like the Nobodies' endeavors as well, I'm afraid to say; "Even if this seems far too early, you must know about how to fight the Heartless."

 

"I can do that?"

"Quite so. Your first lesson would be on your weapon, the Keyblade. Just hold out your hand, concentrate, and it will be willed into your grasp." For a simple example, I did the action firsthand, the unfortunately familiar weight of Graceful Dahlia coming to being in a flurry of petals.

 

"-That's so cool!" He easily boggled with glee, letting me give way to a chuckle.

"I'm glad for the comment, but do you think you can do the same?"

Roxas made a quick nod, holding out his own with a fierce determination, letting the blade come to him in a flash of light. The Keyblade in question was comical at best, crafted as the namesake weapon with a simple palette of gold and silver. Even with that feat, his excitement quickly deflated.

 

"Aw...It's not as big as yours..."

"I see..." I chuckled once more; "But there's no need to be so glum about it. Just like you, the Keyblade needs time to grow, so I'm sure you will learn everything you need at a given time."

However, with my words as a signal, the air quivered with an unnatural force, springing forth some creatures from the untold depths of Darkness. 

 

"Marluxia, what are those!?" Just like that, I felt him shaking behind my coat, the Keyblade surely being in an anxiety-filled grip.

"There's no need to be frightened. Those are Shadows, one of the Heartless I told you about." Letting my scythe barely scratch the earth, I widened my stance; "Follow my lead and we can fight them together." 

"Oh...-Yeah, right!" 

 

Keeping my gaze to the monsters before us, I also caught Roxas glancing to me as well, waiting for the possible strike. And even with the two of us surrounding them, they were confounded too, trying to focus on either the powerful force before them or the Keyblade.

 

"Now!" I kicked up the dust behind me, taking a quick swing to one of the poor Shadows, decimating it instantly while Roxas took his time with the others. His swings were hefty and unprofessional, barely taking the time to breathe as he bashed them into the dirt.

Even so, I took great consideration for the boy, even pushing back the remaining Heartless that dared swipe at him, the looming metal blade sweeping them aside like simple litter waiting to be blown away by the wind.

 

"Are you doing alright?" I asked once more as the wisps vanished from sight, leaving Roxas lightly panting.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"Exhilarating for a first encounter, right? But believe me, there are far more Heartless that you may face, varying in both size and strength. The Shadows we defeated are known as Pureblood Heartless, only one of the two types."

"Huh...that's weird." He surely noted; "What about the others?"

 

How thoughtful...How long has it been since I had a willing ear that will listen to me?

"The second type is known as Emblem Heartless. However, unlike the Pureblood, they possess exceptional skills and powers. If you see a heart-shaped symbol on their body, it's best to keep your guard up around them."

"Alright, I got that!"

 

Once more, with the light of the Keyblade more Heartless emerged, from the ashes of the fallen rise the stronger batch; the Yellow Operas. 

"-Don't worry, I got this!" He made no hesitation in charging into the fold, blade raised high and eyes bright, hoping to strike them down all on his own.

Even with this pace, it's an impressive feat, something to surely come to terms with his slowly-emerging pride. But even as I was forced to watch from the sidelines, it quickly turned to something lighter and more amusing to my liking.

 

No matter how hard he tried, the Heartless in hand was proving to be quite formidable. With every attempt, they were far too elevated to reach; and even if he managed a few hefty swipes, it was only shown to toss them more into the air.

And even with that fact, he merely huffed to himself, continuing his relentless hunt.

 

"Grr, come on!" He stubbornly shouted, waving the blade more so like a simple branch.

Oh well...I guess that leaves me no choice...

"-Woah!" Roxas quickly yelped, lifted up to the sky by my own grip, surely catching the Operas by surprise as well.

 

"Take this, you meanies!" 

Unlike the Shadows, the Emblem Heartless before him were fairly weaker, leaving them to be easy prey as Roxas proudly swiped at them, vanishing into the sky as a heart floated free from their cages.

 

"Did ya see that? I really did it!"

"You sure did, Roxas. Congratulations." Even with a different identity, that face looks practically identical...; "Did you see that light from the Heartless you defeated?"

"Yeah, is that important?"

 

"In the Organization's eyes, it's one part of something greater." I took the time to explain, letting him down to the earth below; "With every Emblem Heartless defeated by the Keyblade, a heart is released. With time and hard work, if you collect enough hearts, a powerful force known as Kingdom Hearts will be created."

"Kingdom Hearts...?" Of course, for such a growing mind, that was truly puzzling; "What's that supposed to be?"

"It's a curious fable if I should say..." I merely shrugged, "But in a later time, you might learn how important it is for Xemnas."

 

"Alright...So, are we done?" 

"I believe so. You did an excellent job, Roxas." With that point made, the Keyblade vanished from his grasp; "Perhaps we should head back to the Castle."

The enthusiasm died down surprisingly fast, and I was met with a pout.

 

"What about ice cream?" 

"...Ice cream?" 

"Yeah! Axel let me have some after a mission. It was the 'icing on the cake'...or somethin' like that." 

 

Oh Axel...right off the bat, you intend on spoiling him?

You're way out of your league, I'm afraid. 

"If you say that's the case, I believe that  _is_ a fitting reward." 

"Yay!"

 

And just like that, we made way to the shop, letting a stupidly cheerful grin be plastered upon my lips the entire way there.

 

* * *

 

"Why are we up here?" The tiles on the rooftop were warm and slightly uncomfortable, leaving my boots lightly tapping on them as we were a fair distance from the edge.

"Well, unlike what you know, for now, the other inhabitants of the worlds won't see our get-ups as normal." Marluxia carefully noted, let us look upon a group of older kids running around, mostly wearing short-sleeves and shorts.

 

Is that what Axel means by 'staying out of other's sights'? They don't look weird to me... 

"Now come on, Roxas." The same popsicle from yesterday was handed to me; "It would bother me to let this go to waste." 

"Thanks!" 

 

But thankfully enough, I learned from my previous mistake, making sure to carefully enjoy the flavor the ice cream provided.

Sweet and salty...just like before.

"This is so good!" 

"It seems so, I haven't had this in a very long time."

 

Even so, we took the rest of the time in silence, happily watching the people below going about their lives.

At least they don't have to worry about the Heartless. 

As long as we're here, there is nothing for them to fear!

 

However, even with the nice and comforting warmth the sunset provided, another chill ran through my body, almost causing me to bite my frozen treat. 

"Wha-...Why's it so cold?" It was just like this morning...; "Marluxia...?"

He only stared with a slight shock, now leaving me to the attention of something else between us.

 

"Why'd ya get three of them?" The one remaining was practically untouched, but there was not a single sign of the light-blue ice cream leaking from the wrapping.

"Oh well...you caught me." He lightly laughed; "This is for someone else, the Specter."

"...The _Specter_? Is that a Heartless!?" 

 

Once again, he laughed.

"I'm afraid not. In a way, it's just like one of us, but like Emblem Heartless it has its own powers as well."

"Like what?"

"For one thing, since you felt that chill, that's because it can turn invisible." Then, picking up the remaining popsicle, started to wave it about; "However, it's become more of a nuisance for me. Since I'm the only one who can properly see it, it's my sole responsibility to make sure it doesn't get into trouble."

 

But with a tiny smirk, jerked the ice cream closer to himself, fighting against the phantom.

"It enjoys sweets just like you, but it can get very... _picky_ with someone else as a companion. I understand you're still young, but if you hold no fear, it may reveal itself." 

Oh, I see...That sounds like just the challenge!

 

"I can do that! I wanna be brave, just like you!"

"I'll anxiously await that day...Oh Roxas, if only I had a Keyblade like yours..."

"-Huh?"

 

Instantly, his cheeks turned red, making him cough to himself.

"Never mind that. But you better eat the rest of it, it's melting."

I took quick notice to the ice cream in my hand, a blue trail going down the stick to try and reach my glove. With a quick lick, saved me from a sticky situation. 

 

"You know...Since you're so kind, so free-minded, you should be lucky on how much I told you. As long as I've been here, I've only had Demyx to speak of such a personal topic. So for this day, how about we keep this between the two of us?" 

"You can count on me!" 

 

* * *

 

Is it just me, or is Marluxia taking longer than I thought?

It’s not like he cared about curfew, but at least he keeps his reputation lively...maybe a bit _too_ lively...

 

"-Hey Axel!" And before I knew it, Roxas practically bounced in front of me, looking all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as well. 

"Hey Roxas, I was wondering what took you so long." 

"We did our mission, albeit with a few noticeable setbacks." Marluxia explained, his grin full of past pride; "I'll be sure to write that down in my report. Until tomorrow, Axel." 

 

With an almost exaggerated swing of his coat, he left me and Roxas to our own work.

"So...What'd you do today, kid?"

"We were fighting these things called Heartless, but Marluxia's really nice!" His eyes lit up again; "We also got ice cream too!"

In the back of my mind, the slight memories of jealousy were present.

 

_He's just rubbing in the goody-two-shoes act, even if it's from his past. But that...that's just getting on my bad side._

"You know, you're gonna have to learn to fight for yourself. But I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"I know!" Still, his grin was full of pride and anticipation. 

 

Roxas is a pretty special kid...even if he's the Hero's Nobody...

 


	10. Fourteen

Xion...? Where have I heard that name before?

I mean, if I have a mission with her today, I should know about something about her, right?

 

Does that mean the-...

"Oh~, now I know!" I swiftly silenced myself, not wanting another disapproving order from Saix.

Besides...who knows how much time I get to hang out with her... 

But for now, I get to be the leader of the mission! 

 

"Alright then, we're gonna be working together!" Now in the familiar sights of Twilight Town, I could relax; "Nice to meet ya! I'm Roxas, so let's be friends, okay?" 

But even with my introduction, Xion was quiet...Maybe she's shy? 

 

"It's alright, it gets easier when you get the hang of it...But we're going to fight some Heartless, so we have to stick together." 

Still nothing...but a slight nod from under the hood will work just as well! 

"Come on, let's get going!" And with my Keyblade in hand, I set my sights to the Station Plaza.

 

~~

 

_< Roxas' Journal>_

_Xion is amazing! Even if it's her first day, she's strong and quick to fight...and she can even shoot a fireball out of her hands, turning those nasty Heartless into smithereens!_

_She's so cool but I don't know a lot about her, and while she keeps her hood up and doesn't talk to me, I think she's a bit shy._

_I mean...I think I did a good first impression._

_Did I do something wrong, or was I just a little too polite?_

 

_I asked Marluxia about it earlier and he said... something. It's a lot to write down now, but it was something about flowers, food, water, and a buttload of patience. _

_Marluxia's a bit confusing...but at least he's happy when he talks about flowers._

_They're really pretty!_

 

_Maybe tomorrow I can ask Axel for some advice._

_I hope me and Xion get to be friends real soon!_

 

~~

 

But as fate would have it, I had another mission with Xion, with the both of us defeating a pretty big Heartless in Twilight Town again. I was beyond thrilled, practically charging through the corridor in no time, taking in the sights with rightful anticipation. 

"Roxas...?" But another voice cut through my joy, letting my breath stop right there, watching the hood fall from a head of black hair; "Let's do great, alright?" 

"Uh...Yeah." 

_So it is a girl...she's so pretty..._ 

 

But while we made our way to the Station Plaza, I wandered back on the mission we needed to do. 

_I mean...how big is this Heartless supposed to be?_  

_Most of the Heartless I fight are pretty big on their own, so how is this one any different?_  

 

Unfortunately so, I got the answer.

In the open space of the Plaza, the cheerful warmth in the air fled in an instant, leaving Roxas staring face-to-face to the hulking behemoth, the Darkside.

_Oh...That is big..._

_How are we supposed to beat that!?_

 

Before the battle even started, I was at a loss, my Keyblade in an unsteady grip.

_We have to fight...But-..._ _I promised..._

_I promised to be brave._  

_...Is it brave to fight or run?_  

 

Unknowingly, the mighty Keyblade was absent from his grasp, finding its wielder stuck between a rock and a hard place. From one capable heart to another, a flash of black charged right towards the Heartless, leaving the blonde gasping aloud. 

"-Xion!" The innocent girl from before vanished without a trace, leaping from tenured muscles of Darkness with untold agility, finally landing a solid blow to the Darkside's head. 

 

Needless to say, I was at a complete shock, watching this giant beast vanish in a flurry of smoke, the familiar key shining a little brighter in her hands.  

 

"Xion! Xion...That was _amazing!_ " It was far too easy to grin, feeling my smile glow brighter than the sunset; "You have a Keyblade like me! This is so great, we can be Keyblade buddies!" 

"Oh...Thank you, Roxas." Her smile was bashfully returned, letting the blade vanish in a pretty flurry of light. 

"Don't thank me just yet, we need to celebrate our first big mission together! Now wait here, I'm gonna get some ice cream!" 

 

~~

 

While I wanted to watch the sunset on the Clocktower with Xion, I think it will feel special with Axel too.

_Well, it's not like I feel bad about Axel not being here right now, but at least I have another friend. Besides, I have two friends who like sea-salt like me!_

__I wonder what tomorrow's gonna be like..._ _

 

So for now, Xion and I sat on the Station Plaza steps, hearing the bell toll and watching the sun slowly fall.

It may be scary later on, but I'll make sure to get braver. After all, I'm sure Marluxia will like me to be friends with the Specter.

 

Maybe me, Axel, and Xion can eat ice cream together, watching this beautiful world from above...


	11. Castle

Castle Oblivion...It's not every day that I was given an assignment there. Even knowing how boring and bland the Castle is, the Organization has only concluded it to be a temporary research facility.

Whatever we're supposed to research there...is reasonably confidential. The only clues I have about is something related to the flow and changes that contribute to memories.

That in of itself seems boring to me. 

 

Still, even if the Castle has some strange connection to memories, the trip to uncover anything we can use could take quite some time. So, with my spirits relatively bright, I made my farewells to Roxas after his mission with the new member. Oddly enough, he didn't seem too deterred about it, only wanting me to return soon so he and Xion can have ice cream together as a team.

Well, I suppose hanging out with another kid his age came with its perks, even when it's another Keyblade warrior.

 

_'There's a traitor within the Castle Oblivion team. You must eliminate them at any cost.'_

Even with that mission in hand, just hearing that come from my used-to-be friend brought out another relished discomfort. The Organization had finally achieved its fated XIII, and now somebody has to be wiped from this nonexistence?

Whoever they are, there has to be a damn good reason for them turning on the Organization.

 

Even so, preparing to leave earlier than everyone else, preferably Roxas, may be easier than I may believe. Still, acting dignified before a big day of running around in circles in an unknown Castle is going to be somewhat stressful...

Well, that all depends on who else is tagging along for the ride. 

I was ready to go, waiting to get some fresh air in another unfamiliar world in the morning...if not for one thing.

 

A certain Assassin's room was a fair ways away from my room, just enough to leave me from the perfumed scent of flowers he keeps, but with the door slightly ajar brought out another bout of strangeness.

"What's all of this mean?" 

"This? Oh, that one is quite amusing as well..." 

 

Inside that same room, another familiar voice was barely muffled within, completely absorbed with whatever they seem to be talking about. 

I could just peek, but just for a second... 

 

"...Roxas?" 

"Hey, Axel..." He softly yawned, just finding him comfortable on top of Marluxia's chest like a lounge, the man easily holding up a book for them to read.

Even if they only interacted for little more than a week, I had no idea if this growth should be seen as progress or a disturbance.

Well...that should be said for the one latched onto his leg, Xion.

 

Keeping them bent to an obtuse angle, it served as a relatively sufficient recliner as XIV was lightly snoring, even if its hood was up to tell.   

I guess now would be the time to ask for answers...

 

"What is this?" 

"It's just a simple story." The man replied as calm and smooth as the breeze; "A little something before I leave for the time being." 

"You're going too?"

"Of course..."

 

All I could do was give a little snicker.

_Of course, he's coming with...as if his smarts are going to let him blend in here._

_But at least he isn't going to bother Roxas and Xion from their work._

"You need some help with this?" 

"There's no need," Marluxia only smiled, closing his book with a soft thump; "I've dealt with something similar before. Come on Roxas, you need to go to bed." 

"Alright..." He mumbled, gladly hopping off the bed, "But I want to know the rest of the story..."

"I'll be sure to tell you the end once I return, okay?"

"Sure thing...'Night." And just like that, with a lazy wave, left to his chamber.

 

~~ 

 

"How in the world are they so attached to you?"

I didn't skip a beat as we both went through the hall, the Assassin carrying Xion carefully by; "I'm only asking for...reasons. You get it?" 

Still, he smiled like there was nothing to be wary of. "I'm sure you know that talents are shaped by experience, right? Thankfully for me, I've had such a case, and the same goes for my other talents as well." 

_But that doesn't answer why those two are so easy with him...as far as I know, they don't remember anything..._

 

"Despite that, I believe you to be more...open-minded than everyone else, even to Roxas and Xion." 

"Blame the memories for that. No matter what, I was stupidly persistent...I guess that just rubbed off on them." 

"I'll keep that to mind." With noticeable precision, he laid Xion to sleep the rest of the night in her room, clicking the door shut with not another sound; "Let's have the pleasure of working together, Axel."  

 

We shook hands at the declaration, staring into each other's eyes to find any faults.

For now, the crystal-blue in Marluxia's eyes stayed as they were, the true personification of grace and beauty, those same eyes that were appointed as Lord of Castle Oblivion the very next day.

It was those same eyes that lead the group of four others, splitting us up to the highest tower and the deepest basement, waiting and preparing for something to happen.

And it was in those same eyes that saw something extraordinary in Roxas, Xion, and a little girl stowed away in a room...For now, one question went through my mind that morning.

 

_What the hell did I get myself into?_


	12. Naminé

_Castle Oblivion, the world between Light and Dark...what mysteries would it ever hold in these walls?_

Besides what the documents read on the Castle, it seems completely uneventful, just an entire foundation run on empty halls and rooms that lead to nowhere.  
A simple deterrent, if I say so myself, but the power surging in the walls tells a story covered in riddles.  
I want to solve them all...that seems to be what the Lord of this world should do, right?

 

"Observe the floors given to you, then report back at headquarters."

It's quite amusing...as if an empty room with a crystal ball would pass as a "base of operations". It should come off as more of a blessing though. As long as the more loyal members are out of sight, they are surely out of mind.

However, the simple clause makes my skin crawl with anticipation, hardened senses catching a strange source of magic stowed away.

 

As for things hidden in the ages, they are sure to be uncovered at any time.  
"This is quite curious..." I whispered past the emptiness, the rush of Darkness tracking the scent like a ravenous beast, leaving me just behind a sculpted door.

It's right behind the door, I just know it...what should I do?  
Xemnas has given me this mantle, and I just so happen to stumble upon an unknown force...so it only seems easy to do the natural response, I suppose...

  
And so, brushing aside the doubts and woes, I knocked on the door, a crisp and gentle sound that boomed with life.

There was silence...but I could sense something react just slightly, and quickly relax, as if waiting for something else.

...Should it be my time to respond?

Curiosity ravaged in my chest, acting upon myself to push open the obstruction to peer inside.

  
I just glanced aside...and an array of papers littered the floor, the lifeless white splashed with an arrangement of colors.

There at the middle of the chaos, as though painting a pedestal, was a lone girl, the bland monochrome almost engulfing her form as the dress kept her hidden.

She only stared, a carefully spun gold spilled across her shoulder and the blue of the untouched sky, of the crystal water, of the gentle waves along the shores.

 

"...Who are you?"  
The simple question fluttered out, so tiny and small, as if she was afraid the world outside this room would threaten to crush her.

Even now, if I knew for sure I had a heart, it would've stopped in absolute awe.

Finally...I smiled.

  
"My name is Marluxia. Might I know your name as well?"  
"I'm..." She softly looked away, a blush dusting her cheeks as the words stumbled out; "I'm N-...Naminé."

"Naminé..." I slowly repeated, bringing forth a small chuckle, "That's a lovely name. But I want to ask...have you been here, all alone?"

Stooping down, I traced the waxy residue of crayons on one creation, the canvas adorned with toned walls and a torn tapestry.

"Yeah...I woke up here. But I've been keeping myself busy, and it's fun!"

She flashed a toothy, confident grin, quickly giving her another alike as I continued to observe the drawing beforehand.

 

 _This is Hollow Bastion...how could she know of such a place?_  
_Is she a Nobody...?_  
_How could that be?_  
_She looks far too young..._

 

"I must say...you're quite creative for a young heart like you."  
I could just notice the greatest sense of pride emanating within, soaking up every environment inscribed along the papers.

There were people, worlds, all others I could recognize or ones that brought a heavy feeling in my chest.

  
_An empty grove, overviewing a vast, unconquerable sky..._  
_A quiet town square, the houses aligned blending in gentle hues..._  
_A clocktower, eclipsed by the setting sun..._

_How...How does she know all of this...?_

  
"Marrusha...? What's wrong?" Naminé thoughtlessly butchered my name, worry dancing in her eyes as the blood rushed back to my face.

"My apologies...they just seem far too familiar..." Brushing aside the unease, for now, I shuffled the remaining pictures in a pile, passing them to her tiny, lithe fingers; "Where did you learn of all these worlds?"

 

The emotion fled, making way to a brief concentration as she rests a hand to her cheek.

"-Oh!" She suddenly yelped, surely pressing a finger to her temple; "I know, I get them in my head!"  
"I see...so they are memories?"  
"...I guess, but it's weird. It feels like I've been there, but not really..."

I recognize the feeling...it's all too familiar. The thirst for exploration, to find something besides the empty walls, besides the pictures she creates.

 

"Would you like to see these worlds for yourself?"  
"-More than anything ever!" There was absolutely no hesitation, coming along as another grin that shone like the sun.

_Maybe this is just what I need...the key I've been searching for so long..._

 

"Believe me, the worlds have so much in store for you. Is there anything you have in mind?"  
The eagerness faded slightly, turning her gaze to the pictures and crayons littered about.

"Can I get more paper? Maybe some crayons too? -Oh, what about colored pencils? They would look so pretty!"

Huh...For the endless spectrum of worlds waiting for her, she seems to have such a one-track mind...

 

"Of course Naminé, that's perfectly fine. But first, how about we get out of this stuffy room? I know just the place where you can draw to your heart's content."  
"Okay!" And just like that, she scooped up the remaining drawings and material, humming a tiny tune to herself as I waited patiently by.

  
It feels...nice...perhaps even soothing, palming the door in my hand as she held her belongings in both, eyes twinkling with a slew of anticipation.

Just like that, the door opened...

 

"You got to be kidding me..." Lo and behold, there was Larxene; "Wherever this is going, it's not going to work."  
"So? She has a gift, and I've been generous enough to recognize it."

"And that's not the same for Roxas?" Axel himself was generous enough to butt into the situation.

 

Fury slowly boiled in my veins, "Twisting my words, I see? If you speak so indiscriminately against me, I could report you to the Superior."  
"You know...there's a word that describes you _perfectly_...and right now, you're pretty close on crossing that line."

I swiftly huffed, not having any time to test the waters any further, especially since Naminé stood idly by, if not listening in to this adult talk with slight curiosity.

 

"Very bold of you to say such a thing Axel, but it seems as though we're wasting our time." A gaping maw of Darkness cut through the vacant space, leaving only the two of us as my subordinates quickly vanished to the assigned room.

  
"Will this be alright, Naminé?"  
She only stared, briefly, hesitantly, as the grip to her drawings tightened.  
"Yeah...it is."  
"Very well then."

With a gentle hand, I ushered her alongside me, now marking the beginning of our revolution.

 

~~

 

Naminé, the girl with the power over memories, the Hero's memories as a matter of fact.

And in the pictures she draws, the fragments come to life, ready to be manipulated with a single design.  
This could surely come to great use...

 

However, perhaps I should take the time to pacify the new wave of irritation crashing upon me.

"For such a 'Lord', you really enjoy getting pushed around by little brats."

I simply ignored Larxene's comment, the same being said for Naminé as she happily doodled away with a new set of supplies.

_It was nothing like a simple trip to Traverse Town can fix..._

 

"I've mentioned this before. She's important to this mission, and if you plan on complaining now, just think about how it will come to fruition in the end."  
A smile danced upon my lips, though none came to hers.

 

"Believe me, once the time comes, it will all be worth it."

"We'll see about that..."  
With a swift puff of Darkness, she vanished from the chamber, leaving us to a comfortable silence.

Finally...

  
"Naminé, what are you drawing now?"  
"I'm drawing _you_! You need to stay still."

 

Another chuckle made way, giving me just enough downtime as I seated myself on the plain lounge. "That's alright with me, we still have some time to spare."  
There was no question back, just letting the time pass with her gentle humming and the familiar words I kept hidden in my cloak.  


Besides Demyx and Larxene, Naminé's the only one so far that actually appreciates my company, and even if we met just recently, reminds me more and more of Roxas...  
I wonder how he's doing now?

_With Xion by his side, I suppose they're optimistic at best...If this plot succeeds, they shouldn't know the destruction that will come..._

 

"I'm finished~!"  
That was fast...However, past the accomplishing grin on her face, my anticipation died surprisingly quick.

  
_How...How does she know?_  
Even so, I turned to my partner behind me, the one grinning one of the most Cheshire grins I have come to fear.

"It's...wonderful." Slowly and carefully, I pushed the notepad away from my view; "How about you put that somewhere private?"  
"What do you mean?"

 

I felt myself getting flabbergasted just from the thought. How am I supposed to explain something like this to her?

 

"Believe me, it's not your fault, but...she likes to play terrible tricks." I kept my gaze to Naminé and not the creeping sense of dread over my shoulder; "If you acknowledge her, she'll do anything to be noticed."  
  
"Oh...Is she really mean to you?"

A poorly-hidden snicker filled the air, and I sighed once more.  
"You can say that...So can you keep this a secret? Just the two of us?"

 

I held my pinky finger out in consideration, and with a slight sense of hesitation, did the same. Thus our digits curled, and a simple but important pinky-promise was made.

 

* * *

 

Even in the memories I have, this promise feels...special.  
It's just between me and Marlusha, no else in the world even knows about it either. Is this what it feels like to have a friend, just like the memories in my head?

I hope so...it makes me feel nice...

  
Still, even if it was short, he and that girl left for something important. I don't really know if it's important or not, but if it's with Axel and that scary-looking lady, he has to be pretty busy.

With that in mind, I gathered up my papers and other tools from the floor and moved them to the couch, carefully seating myself in the same place he did.

 

_It's alright, I can still draw while I wait._   
_I can draw anything that's on my mind._

From my memories or my dreams, real life or fairytales, and I can draw all the people I met too.

I can draw Axel, Marlusha, that woman, and that girl as well...  
Still...I wonder what her name is...

 

* * *

 

Even if this Castle holds its secrets inside its walls, the outer regions of the Lanes Between could perhaps be accounted for as well. Like the winding halls it controls, the nearly endless trails snaked past the horizon, surprisingly reaching the epicenter in very little time, leaving the lush field to border the lonely crossroad before me.

How unusual...There's still not a sign of life.  
Oh, how those bittersweet memories take me back to better times...  
If this plan succeeds, perhaps the key to forgiveness will be in my grasp...

 

With everything in motion, I drew my hood up, hiding the revealing grin in the layers of shadows.

In due time, everything will play out as predicted.

 

Because in Castle Oblivion, the future is lost, and the past is reclaimed.

 


	13. Remembrance

Everything about this castle is so weird...If this place has everything I need like that guy in the coat says, why does it have to be so boring and gray?

All there seemed to be was the bland white halls blanketing everything, even the pedestals and flower vases practically cut in marble itself.

Besides that, with the cards I have, I can travel to all the other worlds, meeting old faces and solving their problems.  
But once I see those stairs leading up another floor, the memories start to slowly slip away...That's just scary...

Even after all the troubles I went through, I don't want to forget all the friends I made, not even for the world.  
After all, I want to find Riku and the King too...they're out there somewhere, we just have to find them in this castle...

There's just one thing missing...like they're something I forgot...

"I remember now! There was someone else on the island!"  
My voice boomed through the hall, making Donald and Goofy jump a bit.

 

"What's that all about?"  
"How could I have forgotten?" I almost ignored him, grinning wide; "I had a sister, we used to play on the island all day..."  
"A sister? You didn't tell us that before, Sora." Goofy questioned me, clearly skeptical.

"Well, I forgot about it, we were just kids after all. We were the best of friends."

 

* * *

 

Even if I wanted to draw what I wanted, I never had the chance to draw something and make someone happy.

And now I have the chance...It feels great.

"Whew...That battle really wore me out." Larxene slouched upon the couch next to me, almost ruining my concentration.  
I need to make it really special...

"Really? It just looks like you lost."  
"How dare you! You don't understand the nuances of-"

 

"-An ungainly effort..." Another blotch of Darkness formed, and another man emerged from it.  
How are they able to do that?

"Vexen!"  
I looked up from my work and got a slight chill, noticing Vexen's cold, emotionless stare. He looks really scary...

Still, I kept my head low, focusing more on my job while the man rambled on and on about some sort of "experiment". Even if I don't know what that is, it gave me a sort of discomfort.

 

"And who is this supposed to be?" I focused once more, he was staring right at me, freezing up again.  
"I'm-...Naminé..." I uncomfortably squeaked.

"Come on, don't make it too hard on the kid." Axel commented, slightly easing the anxiety; "Marluxia says she's special, just like your precious experiments, right?"  
He only sent a cold glare, flitting his coat as he went to the door.

"Very well then, I'll show you how important my experiments are. Come along now." A head of silver caught my eye, and I knew just who that was.

 

Why is Riku here?  
Is he doing something important as well?

Nevertheless, I softly waved to him just as he followed Vexen, giving me a grin in return.

 

"So~...You got something for the guy?"  
"N-...No, not at all." A blush came to me so easily, "I know he's Sora's friend, and I was wondering if he could be my friend too..."  
If I have all these dreams about his friends, then I can imagine and draw about them being my friend...It's so easy.

"You got big dreams, kid. What else do you have in that head of yours?"  
Besides my dreams, I have something else in mind...  
"He said about letting me see other worlds, and that sounds fun."

Maybe I can visit that island too...then I can really be friends with Sora and the others!

 

* * *

 

"Riku, what's wrong with you!?" I almost staggered at another clash, battling with the same ferocity like the time in Hollow Bastion.  
With Ansem controlling him, he can't control himself...But this just feels different somehow...

How does he know more about Naminé than me?

Even so, when I disarmed him of his sword, he just ran, climbing up to the next floor to leave me in the dust...

 

* * *

  

'Larxene's such a sourpuss, right?'

 

Even if Marlusha is nowhere to be seen; even while Axel, Larxene, and Vexen are discussing more important things over the crystal ball, the girl didn't care about anything in particular, keeping a curious eye over my shoulder.

I know I'm not supposed to talk to her...but I'm really curious myself...  
How comes Axel and Larxene don't notice her?  
Is she just as secretive as my promise?

 

"-Oh I see now!" Larxene suddenly chuckled, "I never would have guessed. I'm so sorry, It's just hard to tell whether your research is supposed to be useful whatsoever."  
"Silence!"

He sounds really mad...What is he doing with his experiments anyway?  
Suddenly, another dark portal opened.

"That's enough."  
" "Marluxia!" " Both Vexen and I shouted, though it was more of a different tone than mine.

 

"Vexen, the fact is that your project was a failure. You better not disappoint us again." He only gave a slight grin, sending the man into an equal fury.  
"Disappoint _you_!? You go too far! In this Organization, you are number XI! While I am number IV, I will not be ordered around by the likes of you!"

I didn't know that...Is that supposed to be important as his job?  
"This castle has been entrusted to me. Defying me will be seen as treason."

 

Is he a king?  
I remember Sora reading a lot of stories about that...

Suddenly, a sharp sound escaped the room, feeling my heart drop at the sight. In Marlusha's hand was a massive scythe, colored like a flower, and pointed straight at Vexen.

  
'Oo...This is interesting...' She said in slight awe, but no one turned to her.

So Marlusha and me...this is our secret...

 

"I'm saying it again, your project failed. I might have to report you to the Superior."  
"What-...No wait, don't tell him that, anything but that!"

There's another king?  
This sounds like a really weird story after all...

 

"Perhaps we can work something out." He smiled once more.  
"How?"  
"How about...You get rid of Sora, for example?"

"-What!?" The room was filled with shock, the same would be said for the adults and me.  
Even so, with Vexen as flabbergasted at best, vanished in a rush either way.

 

"Giving him an assignment like that, Vexen will surely beat the Hero down..." Axel stated, keeping his gaze away from me as I felt my cheeks trail with tears.

"But-..." I hopelessly sniffled; "Sora...he'll get hurt..."  
Whatever they're doing, it's not his fault...

'Well...I have my doubts on the ice cube.' She commented, seemingly unimpressed, 'He doesn't look like that much of the fighter if you ask me.'

 

Marlusha then kneeled down, keeping the tears away from ruining my picture.  
"Don't worry Naminé, there's no need to cry. Once you finally meet, Sora will be so happy to see you...Make sure to look forward to that."  
"...Really?"  
"I'm sure of it."

 

Suddenly, I started to giggle, feeling a pair of cold hands squishing up my face.

'Come on now, let's see those dimples, grumpy-pants!'  
Just like that, the sadness went away, and that's good for me...

If Sora's happy, then I'm happy!

 

'That's better...-Oh, would you look at that!' The girl then pointed to the crystal ball they have gathered around, revealing some sort of old house; 'Hey, aren't those your old stomping grounds?'

It was for a second, but the glare was sent straight at her.  
It was scary...but now I'm curious...

That house...It reminds me of another fairytale long ago.  
Maybe I can draw about that...

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the distance, the chiming of a clock stretched throughout the town, though the sun bathing the buildings with a gentle orange made not a single sign of sinking.

Even if we knew by now that we're still inside this twisting castle, there was no denying the sense of peace and comfort this world seems to convey.  
It was nice, to say the least, even after hanging out with Winnie the Pooh again...But that doesn't help with the uncertainty.

Just by some sort of deja vu, I guided myself through the dense but minute forest, letting me take in the sights of a mansion in ruin, not a single sign of life to be seen inside the dusty windows.

 

"This is so weird..." I muttered, not wanting to take my eyes off the foundation even if I tried.  
"Did you come here before, Sora?"  
"No, not at all. That's the weird part...But it just feels like I've known something like this before."

Even if our memories are as good as gone, I just can't shake the feeling that I know about this place...

  
_'Once upon a time, in a house hidden in the woods, there lived five magicians.'_

  
Who said that?  
Was it Naminé?  
Or someone else...I th-

 

Just like that, the atmosphere shifted, and right before my eyes, the mansion changed. The creeping vines shrunk down, the bricks were cut more cleanly, and everything just looked...comforting.

I heard a jumble of voices and felt their presences, nowhere but everywhere...

 

Our new home...  
Forget.  
War.  
Dandelions.  
Prophecies.  
Rules.  
Leaders.  
Spirits.  
Key-

E̷̢̙̙̹̓͌̓͌̇͆̚͜ͅp̴̨̞̪̰̩͓̑͂̍̿ĥ̸̥̗̘̀͂̑͒̓͝e̵̩͇̙̜͂́̒̏m̴͎̺̲̑̓͗̉̃ë̴̘̗́̔̿̋͜r̸̢͈̝̝̻͖̐͐́

̶̡̫̼͕͉̑̏̉̃̉͑̕  
̴̛̲̩̙̻̌̉S̷̡͚̟̓͒̏̎́ḵ̸͉̿̑̆̓͆͋̀u̶̥͕͗̓̕͝l̷̡̺͚̞̭̙̼̇͑d̵̢̦̗̭̙͋̽͋͆̌̽̕  
̵̤͎̆͊̿͌̽  
̵̗͕̞̎͛B̸̎̍͜l̶̮̫͂̎̏̑̆̒̚a̷̳͖͂ỉ̶̯̞̫̿n̷̙͆̿̔ȅ̶̞͗̚  
̸̟̯̣̣̝̠̯̍̈́̊͌͐͝  
̶̮̟̏͗̎̌̽̈L̵̙͊͗͌͂á̴̬̰̹̲̱ũ̴̢̳̬̙͙͝͝ŗ̷͉͖̐į̷̭̣̯̬͊͗͗͂͜͝a̴̟̪̣̟̝̘̓͛ṃ̷̧̨̩͕̥̃͆  
̸̱̣͕̝̹̳̎  
̵̙̰͉́͗̏̆V̵̯͒̓̾̚͝-̶̱͇͍̰̟̜̗̃͆̍̂̈́

  
"-Sora!" I felt a hand on my shoulder, letting my body erupt with flames just crawling under my skin.  
Boiling hot...Freezing cold...Then nothing at all...

Just like that, before my eyes the mansion was back to normal, nothing too important to note and Donald and Goofy stood by anxiously.

"What _was_ that...?" A headache ran through my mind, trying to think back on that...thing.  
This castle is really starting to get to me...

"Familiar, isn't it?" Just like that, Vexen appeared before us once again; "This is the other side of your heart, and the memories that it holds are coming to the surface."  
"How should _you_ know!?" I shouted back, my Keyblade raised to fight.

 

For the memories I have of Naminé and this place has nothing in common...I'll show him, right here and now!

 

* * *

 

'You did a pretty good job here.' Even if I wanted to thank her, I could only grin to myself, just keeping away from a distant conversation from across the room.

  
If it's for their mission, I hope it's almost over.

When Sora and Riku get here, maybe we can go to other worlds together, just like he promised...  
I can't wait...

The doors creaked open, and Axel made his entrance, his expression grim and not a grin to be seen.  
He went over to check something, right?

...Did something happen?

 

"Nice work, Axel. Good riddance to that blabbermouth!" Larxene announced proudly, but the emotion in my chest pricked me inside.

"...What do you mean?" My voice went silent like before, which the adults ignored as well.

"Marluxia...You sent Vexen to test Sora's strength, right?"  
A soft smile was on his lips, but his eyes only stared at me, apologizing in place of words.

 

"Not just Sora's, yours too. We weren't sure if you had what it takes to take out a fellow member, but look at you now! Now's the time to join up, and the three of us can take over the Organization no problem!"

 

The world froze around me, leaving my pencil clattering onto the floor.  
I'm so confused...What's happening here?  
Someone was supposed to get hurt here...But at what cost?

I just want to know what's outside...  
I didn't want anyone to get hurt...

 

Just like that, I was lifted up to the air, cradled on his shoulder where the smell of flowers tried to soothe me.  
"I know Naminé, this is a hard time...It's okay, it'll get better." He softly whispered, keeping his hand pressed against my back, warm and comforting.

It was nice...After everything, he still cares about me...

 

"-What are you doing with all this crap!?" Axel suddenly blew up, startling me out of my sadness; "What do you think we're supposed to get out of this?"

Marlusha didn't flinch, only giving a mischievous grin in return.  
"Out of everything I have done, this is by far the most important task in hand. And who's to say that you even _have_ experience in caring for children?"

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Axel react strangely, acting greatly flustered with his comment.  
Maybe...there are others like me out there, somewhere in another world...

"With that said," He gently put me down to the floor, focusing only to me; "perhaps now would be the time for you to meet Sora. Do you think you can find your way there?"  
Even after everything, I can finally be his friend...

 

"I think I can..." With excitement in my chest, I grabbed my sketchbook, already heading to the door; "Thank you!"

 

* * *

  

The gentle waves of the ocean.  
The warm sand.  
The piercing summer sun.  
Everything in front of me right now was all too familiar...Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Riku...everything...

I was back on Destiny Island...I was back home.  
Now the only thing left is to find Naminé...

 

After all this time, she has to be back...  
Even if I searched everywhere, from the islet to the cave and everything in between, I could barely find a sign of her.

All that was left was the shore...  
"-Sora!"

Just like that, I heard her voice, the one person I've been looking for was casually sitting in the sand, her sketchbook open to draw as always.

Even with that, that's just what I needed to see.

 

"Naminé, you're back!" There was nothing holding me back, just closing the distance with a long-awaited hug, closing the gap for all the years we missed.

_How long has it been exactly...?_

 

"I missed you so much...I went through so much just to get here!"

All the adventures, none of that matters right now.  
"I know, I missed you every day." Finally, after prying ourselves apart, she went to grab her notepad, flipping the pages; "I learned so much, and I want to show you this."

She went away to learn about the worlds, just like me...but what was it for...?

"It's the magicians! I didn't know they looked like that..."  
"It was from a really old book. I thought it would be nice to draw what I imagined they would be."

 

_'With their powers respectfully, over dreams, time, illusions, wind and nature, they all lived happily together.'_

I know it was from that storybook we read as kids.  
But they look so...familiar...

 

"Still, I'm glad to be home...How much did I miss?"  
"Lots of school work, that's for sure, and we can play with Riku again!"

She simply smiled, looking just as bright as all the other times we've been together.

Me, Riku, and Naminé...the best of friends...  
"I can't wait."

 

* * *

 

That's not true...None of this is true...  
All the pictures I drew, just pretending what it would be like if I had a friend like Sora...how should I have known this would happen?

With everything I created, there's only one way to fix this.

 

"Sora..." I broke the tension resting in my heart, approaching him with my notebook held close; "Don't listen to her...that's not real."  
The real me...this is who I really am.

"Huh? Wha-...What's happening here?"  
"All of this, I had no idea...I didn't mean for this to happen."

"But...Naminé..." He dug through his pockets, holding out a bright plastic star; "You gave me this, so I can bring it back to you."  
A different promise, a different charm...

 

"That's not the right one...You need to remember. Look deep inside your heart, look for that one thing I couldn't change."  
After all...I still have the picture right here...the only memory that's still true to Sora.

"With this promise, this charm, who is the one person you always care for? More than anything in the entire world?"  
He stopped for a second, but it was nothing too long.

Your sister...she's not here...  
"Of course I know who that is. It's Na-"

 

Light engulfed the island, letting the world be rewritten and changed back to the way it's supposed to be.  
It's something...but it's the one thing I can do to make everything right.

 

* * *

  

Before I knew it, the island was gone, leaving me in the empty hall of the castle.  
So the island was an illusion too...But where's Naminé?

My search fell short to the three things in my hands, as if someone placed them there before I noticed.

Two charms made of seashells and a folded piece of paper.

 

"They were a part of my promise, right?" The one I remembered, and the one I forgot...  
Shaped like a star, the face drawn onto it was careful...a guiding light in the dark.

Me, Riku and... _Kairi_!  
How could I forget Kairi?  
This was her good-luck charm after all, and I promised to return it to her!

 

Then...what about the rest?  
Another shell tied to some string, and it wasn't as artistic to Kairi's.  
Why did I even keep it anyway?

_'It's a good-luck charm.'_

I know someone told me that, but it wasn't Kairi, and now I know it wasn't Naminé...  
Someone special, more than the entire world...

 

Maybe the paper has the answer I need...  
Slowly, carefully, I opened it up and my heart stopped.  
Just like that, the memories came back...

 

"...Venny..."


	14. Bloom

'So~...What's your plan now, huh?'

 

For now, even as the Castle's heights were reaching its end, the only thing in my heart to treasure the fact was the disappointment.

After all this time, if I only had an eternity left, I would have found more to this place than just Naminé. There was bound to be more discoveries than just a lonely girl, born with the power of ignorance and imagination.

But even now, there was nothing else to do besides hope to see the sun once more...

 

"Nice to see you here, traitor." Axel appeared before me, his chakrams already in hand.  
"Now why would you say such a thing? I let Naminé learn the truth, yet this is how you repay me?"

He only grinned like a fool, letting his weapons spin carelessly.

"Well, betraying the Organization is a big N.O. on my part. And we all know what we do to traitors, right?"  
I merely huffed, putting up a facade, "It's such a shame, you had the potential to follow our cause. Still, I hate to go down without a fight."

 

_Even at this time, the outcome is always the same. In this world and the next, strategy and strength are the only means of survival._

With that noted, Axel made no hesitation to charge towards me, chakrams raised high, which my scythe came to deflect the threat for now.  
Even if I had a Key of my own, I could do a hell of a beating...Oh well, the fantasy is almost upon me if time persists...

The distance widened once more, leaving the both of us to assume stances.

 

"In the name of the Organization, I will annihilate you!"  
The saddest excuse of gloat wasn't ignored, with me smirking silently and my partner giggling to herself.

"That line doesn't suit you."  
"Well, I tried." He grinned in return; "Ready for oblivion, Marluxia?"  
My smile grew wider, holding out an empty hand as Darkness rippled in my control.

"...Seriously? What are you trying to prove here?" In my grasp was the girl I still cared for, shivering slightly to the shift in the atmosphere; "I can fight through your little shield no problem."

 

"We'll see about that...Did you hear that, Sora? Axel says he'll hurt Naminé to get to me."  
Insult overlapped with injury as the Hero and his companions came to the scene, his eyes burning bright with anger.

Perhaps to Axel, perhaps to me, but that didn't bother me to an extent.  
'It's okay kid, there won't be a single hair missing on your head.'

With the plan made, we vanished to the twelveth floor.

 

* * *

 

With Axel out of the way, we made our way to Marluxia. Even if the memories I have of Naminé weren't real, there was nothing fake about the happiness I had before.  
While she wasn't my sister, I was glad that she was safe, and everything she knew was because of me...wherever he is, I'm sure Venny feels the same way too.

 

But everything about Marluxia just stings my nerves...I'm angry about everything he's done, and with all of the others have been saying about him, with Larxene, Vexen, and Axel, he's been using Naminé this whole time.  
Erasing all of my memories, everything I held dear to my heart, just to become his puppet.

That's just the worst...I'll make sure to teach him what's right in my heart, no matter what kind of trick he pulls.

 

"Sora, you have my thanks." The man only smirked, "As adamant as Axel was, turning against me was not going to go unpunished."  
"Then who gave you the right to use Naminé like this, huh!?"

Still, with a three-against-one battle coming his way, he acted resigned, as if nothing would touch him.

 

"Oh Sora, you should understand the simplicity of it all. We both want something near and dear to us, which a compromise could be made. You and Naminé can leave this wretched place, and I should obtain the Keyblade's power. Does that sound agreeable?"

"-Not a chance!" I gritted my teeth, fury boiling in my veins; "Not after everything you've done!"  
There was not a chance that I could believe a petty trade like that...

 

"...Very well then, you know what to do N-"  
Suddenly, a blur of white and pink shimmered into view, causing both Donald and Goofy to cry out in fright as the creature bolted straight towards us.

The sound of metal scraped against my ear, leaving me frozen in place as I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.  
The dead-eye glare of my new assailant, dressed head-to-toe in white, pointed the sharpened edge of a golden...K-

 

"-Now's not the time, Strelitzia." Marluxia broke the suffocating air, an almost defeated sigh in place of his previous ego.  
The vision faded, leaving the warrior in a faded tone, its face drained to a porcelain hue as the scythe-like hand it possessed left my frozen state.

  
"Come on~! You have no idea how long I waited for this! Let me have this battle, please?"

"So _that's_ her name..." Naminé was the only one unaffected, holding a strange sense of awe at the scene.  
Wait...she saw her before?

 

"This is getting out of hand...Without my partner-in-crime spoiling the situation, perhaps the next course of action would prove to be useful." Nevertheless, 'Strelitzia' needlessly stuck her tongue at me, surely taking her place beside Marluxia; "Naminé, erase Sora's memory." 

 

" "-What!?" " 

_Manipulating them was one thing, but erasing them...? That just sounds insane... _

"But...Marlusha!" Despite her retort, the man playfully patted her head.

"Don't worry now...Sora will be safe and sound once it's over. Then you can explore the worlds to your heart's content, alright?" 

"-But...I tricked him..." Naminé easily choked on her words, the first sign of tears coming forth; "Even if I did that, he still forgave me...-I'm not doing it Marlusha, it's mean and it's wrong!"

"Ouch...Maybe you should've been a _bit_ nicer to her." Strelitzia took a caustic glance toward the Lord himself, sounding just as menacing as Larxene too. 

 

_But...where has she been this entire time?_

_If Strelitzia is supposed to be a part of this group too, why haven't I seen her until now?_  

 

"If you're so desperate to save her, perhaps a duel will do us good." His irritation was noted through tightened teeth; "A battle for the maiden's hand...Just like the Hero you are, don't you think?" 

"If it's to save Naminé, I'll still beat you! Even without my memories, I still have my friends believing in me, and there's no way I can forget them!" 

With Kingdom Key raised and ready, I was ready to beat this Lord into the dirt. 

 

* * *

 

In a vacant chamber, one just as void as the Castle itself, I patiently waited for the stage to be set. While memories of such enthralling activity danced along the edge of my mind, this _feeling_ would never tamper in these uncountable years.  

The final scene, free of meaningless distractions and extras, a single room in a castle of deception...What better setting for a false hero and villain? 

With all odds against me from the beginning, there's no need for me to let it all go with a heavy heart. For now, I can only wait for the true battle with a facsimile grin, our final waltz in the depths of forgotten promises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD, it took me forever to get this done!  
> Curse you procrastination!!!


End file.
